A Brighter Future Maybe
by iPastatalia
Summary: What if James wasn't the only Marauder to have a child? What if there was a bond stronger than the bond of blood shared by Harry and his aunt? What if finding your soul mate was as easy as holding someones hand? These questions could very well change Harry's childhood for the better. Starts Pre-Hogwarts and will continue, hopefully, through the end of the War.
1. In the Begining

**A bit of backround into this story before we go to much farther. In 1978, the Marauders and their fellow classmates graduated from Hogwarts. In 1979, both Emmalynn Black and Hermione Granger were born; Emmalynn was born in December and Hermione was born in September. In 1980, Harry Potter was born on July 31 and Neville Longbottom was born on July 30. In 1981, Lily and James Potter are killed by Voldemort after being betrayed by Peter Pettigrew while Sirius is sent to Azkaban Prison for the murder of 12 muggles and 1 wizard. Nothing exciting happens until 1991, when Harry Potter recives his multitude of letters. This begins the story as we know it. All further back story shall be revealed in due time... **

**Disclaimer: Ms. Rowling owens this huge sandbox and i, like many others, am allowed to play in it. **

* * *

><p>There was absolute silence in the car as five-year-old Emmalynn Lambert starred out the window. She felt sick as she watched the cars pass on the highway, she didn't want to be leaving London but she had no choice in the matter. Heaving a sigh, she turned to look at her god-brother Neville, who was busy reading a book about gardening. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her window and resumed watch the cars roll past. Hours later, they had finally gotten off of the highway but now they were driving through the streets where all of the houses looked the same and all the lawns were even neater.<p>

"_So this is our new neighborhood?"_ asked Alice as she starred out of the window.

"_Looks like where Lily used to live." _She added as she turned to look at Frank, who was driving.

"_Nobody would think to look for any of us here, though."_ Frank replied as he turned down a street that looked like all the others.

"_If we live here, are we gonna have to be boring too."_ Emma asked as she scrunched up her nose at the idea.

Neither Alice nor Frank replied, instead they both laughed which made Emma a little flustered. Even though she was five-years-old, Emma was rather bright and hated when things appeared or became boring. Neville was also fairly smart but he was quieter and more interested in plants or bugs than anything else.

Moments later, they were pulling into the drive way of a house that looked like it had been cut from the same mould as the house next door. Emma had already deemed it boring before she had even made it out of her booster seat. The red brick two story house that looked like every other house on the block made her want to gag. Neville was clutching his plants book but he didmt say anything. He hadnt wanted to leave London either but when the house was attacked, they'dhad no choice.

_"Alright kids, why dont we take our bags inside and you two can pick your rooms."_ Alice said as she popped the back hatch open.

_"While you guys check out our house, i'm going to visit Arabella_." Frank replied as he adjusted his tie and began walking down the street.

Emma watched him walk away and she wished that she could have gone with. Instead she was stuck here draggig a bag almost as big as she was up the front walk. Neville was already at the door with his bag and was watching her with a nervous look. He had always been cautious around muggles and now that they lived in a huge muggle neighborhood, he most likely would be even more careful. Emma forced a smile and quickened her pace to the front door. She was always protecting her godbrother and now her job would get even tougher.

Forcing a smile, she dragged her bag through the now open front door and into their new house. The front hall way opened up to a kitchen with a dining room attached. The livingroom was pretty basic and it opened up to the dining room. Alice was waiting at the toop of the staires with Neville, waiting for her so that the two could pick their rooms. As soon as Emma appered, Alice directed them to the three rooms that they could pick from. Neville, without much hesitation, chose the room next to his parents while Emma chose the room that overlooked the street. Alice agreed that on Frank's next day off, they would paint the bedrooms but for now they would have to deal with the colors that were already there. After another moment or so, Alice headed back downstaires to continue unloading their stuff from the van while Neville took his herbology book to the living room; leaving Emma in her room. With a sigh, she dragged her bag over to the bed and sat down. Already this place was taking its toll on her. She was the type that thrived in magical areas and being in an entirely muggle community wasn't helping her control her magic. Even at the tender age of 5 years old, she had a remarkable amount of control over her magical abilities and an even more remarkable amount of control over her "special" ability, which could be considered a tele-psychic kinetic power of sorts.

Even with all the magical ability and special powers, there was one thing Emma wanted more than anything magic could ever give her. She wanted her own mummy and daddy back, though she wasnt quite sure where they were. Infact, Emma knew almost nothing about her birth parents and she only had one photograph of them; which was possibly her most prized possesion. So that was how Alice found her several hours later, curled up on the bed clutching the photograph to her chest. Carefully, Alice set the photograph on Emma's bedside table before tucking the sleeping child into bed. With a last glance at the photograph, Alice turned the light out and headed back to the livingroom. She prayed that one day, when Emma was older, she would understand what happened to her parents and make her own opinion as to what to believe and what not to.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... the end of a chapter is a good feeling though I feel this one is rather short and I shall try making the next one longer. However, since a majority of this story will be typed on my phone, I can not promis anything. On another note, reviews will make me happy.<strong>


	2. The Future Gets Brighter

**Yay... Im back for another chapter. ^_^ **

**I must say one thing before we start... I own NOTHING except Emma Black and any other OCs that may happen to crop up. So while I own nothing, I am very grateful to Ms. Rowling for letting me and so many others play in her sandbox. However, if you do not like this story or the plot, you can kindly leave my section of the sandbox... **

* * *

><p>From that quiet night and for the next six years, the Longbottoms and Black would remain like muggles. They lived boring average lives where Frank worked as a car sales man and Alice ran an interior design business. Emma and Neville were the same, they attended school and did everything that the muggle children did. Shortly after they moved into the house, the summer holiday ended and school started up. By that time, Neville had turned five as well and so he and Emma were in the same class. The teacher had been quite nice but is was the little black haired boy with the oversized cloth and broken glasses that made school worth while. That little boy would become Neville's best friend and despite the constant teasing or harrasssing, that never seemed to change. Emma only stayed in the kindergarten class for a week or so before the teacher requested that she be moved up a grade because the kindergarten lessons were not enough for the strangly intelligent little girl. It also becmae very apparent that the little black haired boy was anything but normal and it wasn't much longer before they learned that the little black haired boy was none other than the oh-so-famous Harry Potter. Upon learning this, Emma had squealed and hugged the boy so hard that he had trouble breathing.<p>

However, with the revelation of who the boy was came the revelation of another fact that nobody, save for one solitary person, seemed to know. Emma Black and Harry Potter were, in fact, god-siblings; which in the wizarding world, is no small title. Often times, in wizarding society, god-siblings are "marked" at a young age. This is done to the effect that if a childs parents die, then the child will become "like-blood" to their god-sibling. This is also done so that when or if a god-parent takes guardianship, then the bonds of the new family are as strong as if the new child were blood realated. Of course, for the bonding to happen, the god-sibling with the living realitive must accept the other child into their family, creating a soul bond of sorts.

This event is exactly what happened to Harry and Emma one dreary afternoon in October shortly after they discovered who Harrry really was. It happened in Mrs. Dursleys kitchen while Harry, Emma and Neville were eating an after school snack. Harry's cousin, Dudley, wasn't home and neither was Mr. Dursley; both of which didnt seem to like the two "friends" that Harry seemed to have. Mrs. Dursley, on the other hand, wasnt all that mean when her husband wasnt around. The three children was talking animatedly about their school and the small winter productions that each grade was putting on. Emma, who was in the first grade, would be a part of the Gingerbread Man while Harry and Neville, who were still kindergarteners, would be doing a song that their teacher was teaching them.

Somehow, the topic slowly changed to Halloween which somehow brought up a mention of the night Harry's parents died. Aunt Petunia, snapped at them to be quiet and, when asked, snapped that Harry's parents had been killed in a car accident. At this statement, Emma almost seemed to explode.

_"A car crash! Aunti Lily and Uncle James never died in a car crash! The died because a bad wizard named Voldemore killed them."_ she cried as Petunia, Harry and Neville all starred at her.

_"Wizards dont exist!"_ snapped Petunia as Harry glanced at Emma.

_"Of course they do! Your own sister was one and you deny that people like her dont even exist!" _Emma replied as she glared at the older woman.

_"Besides that, if you cant accept the fact that witches and wizards are real, then Harry shouldn't even be with you. He can be part of my family instead!"_ the brash little five year old declared as she jumped up and hugged Harry.

What happened next was something that not everyone gets the chance of seeing. A bright green light exploded from the two five year olds and when the light finally recceded after several seconds, both children seemed to be glowing a faint green color. Then, if it was almost right in que; a tall old man with half moon glasses, a really long beard and the oddest color outfit appered on the doorstep along with a slightly frantic Alice Longbottom. Of course, he had the decent courtesy of of knocking before entine the stunned silent house.

_"Ah. It looks as though we have a soul bonding on our hands. This is a very uncommon sight to behold." _the old man stated softly as he glanced between the new siblings, Neville, and Petunia, who looked like she would faint any second.

_"What happened Albus?" _Alice asked as she gently rested her hand on Neville's shoulder.

_"It would appear to seem as though young Mr. Potter and young Miss Black were marked god-siblings and it seems that Miss Black has accepted Mr. Potter as a part of her family."_ Albus replied as he stepped closer to the seemingly frozen duo.

Petunia, who just seemed to realized who exactlty was in her house, gave a small squeak but remained in the room. Alice, glanced from Albus to Petunia to the two still frozen children.

_"What does any of this mean for us?"_ Petunia asked as she sank into a chair.

_"Unfortunatly, now that there are soul bonds between these two children, there is no safer protection for them but to be together. Also, as strong as blood wards are, there is no possible way for any being to penetrate a soul ward. Therefore, I must insist that Harry move in with the Longbottoms at once. This shouldnt be to hard for any of you, should it?"_ Albus asked as he smiled pleasantly at the group around him.

_"Of course not. Harry can have our spare bedroom and we'll make sure that he's got everything he needs. Is there anything you want to bring with you Harry?"_ Alice asked as she gently touched the young boys shoulder.

Both Harry and Emma jumped at the sudden disturbance in their little world. Neither of them could even begin to describe what it felt like and nobody in that kitchen had even the slightest clue that the future of both muggle and wizarding worlds had changed in such a drastic way. Petunia remained quiet until everyone had left and even after her husband had returned home, she was still quiet. It wasnt that she hated her nephew, rather it was the fact that she envied him just like she had envied her sister all those years ago. As for Harry, well his life got so much better than what it had been. Frank was shocked beyond belief when they told him but that following weekend, the new family of five went out and it was possibly the best day in his entire five years.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wootness... I finally managed to compleate this chappie and Im slightly disappointed with it. Its not really what I wanted but i didnt really wanna skip six years without something to explain some of the future things. Either way, whats done is done and Im happy to have it up reguardless. Also, I cant promis solid updating because Im working on another story and I've got an 8 month old little boy whos learning to walk and I dont really have a lot of time right now. <em>**

**_^_^Please Read and Review ^_^_**


	3. The Letters at Last

Alright... So I havent been able to update this in quite a while which i totally apologize for. My son in getting really active and is almost walking, which means I dont have as much time as I used too. Anywho, thanks to **Mariann's** for the only review that I've recived so far. Though I've recived 7 favorites and 4 Alerts, which is awesome! Also, please note that Emma is older than both Harry and Neville although she is only three months younger than Hermione. This is due to the fact that both of them were born in late 1979. Please do review, cause reviews make Voldemort cry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a copy of each book and each movie plus a few handmade posters.

* * *

><p>The sun was just coming up over the drab painted houses and straight cut lawns of Magnolia Court though it seemed as if not a single person was awake except for a pair of young children who were silently leaving their house and warming up for what one might assume was an early morning jog, which is exactly what they were planning on doing. The people on their street who were out this early waved to them because this was a near daily occurrence for the two.<p>

The two children were strange, there was no doubt about that, but they were all very polite including their other sibling and their parents. The two youngest children of the family attended the local primary school and it was also not a secret to many that one of the boys was adopted, though his aunt lived only a few streets away. The other boy, who was the only biological son of the couple, was quit shy but had an odd gift with plants. The only girl was an oddity in her own right. She was energetic but quiet all the same and was strikingly intelligent, which made people tend to avoid her a little. Not because she was scary but because she seemed to know things that others didn't and she almost always had a strange sort of haunting look in her eyes.

The children were finishing their run about an hour later and breakfast was just being started when they trooped back into the house. Alice and Frank were both up and were quietly talking in the kitchen when they arrived back.

"_Good morning Aunti Alice. Good Morning Uncle Frank."_ Emma chirped as she bounced into the kitchen and plopped down at the table while Harry followed along.

"_Good morning Emma. Good morning Harry. How was your run?" _replied Alice as she set a large plate of pancakes on the table.

"_Our run was great, we'll be ready for Quidditch in no time." _replied Harry enthusiastically as he added some pancakes to his plate.

"_That's good. Now do either of you remember what today is?" _Frank asked as Alice smiled.

"_Oh crap! Its Neville's eleventh birthday today!" _Emma exclaimed as she almost bounced out of her chair.

"_That means that your birthday is tomorrow Harry!" _She added as she turned to her god-brother with a bright smile.

"_And that means that our Hogwarts letters will be here soon! Which means we get to go to Hogwarts in September!" _she continued with wide eyes and a huge smile that couldn't be concealed at all.

Alice couldn't help but laugh at how her god-daughter was acting. Sure the prospect of entering Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a fine one, one all three of the kids had been dreaming about ever since they first heard about the magnificent school. Emma had been wired about said prospect all of last year due to that she had been moved to home schooling after finishing primary school, while Neville and Harry completed their last year.

Quickly, Emma and Harry began discussing their prospective chances with each house as the birthday boy himself entered the kitchen. Alice and Frank smiled at each other as they watched their son enter the kitchen and the pride in the kitchen swelled to beyond measure. Neville was almost oblivious to the acts and/or conversations that were currently occurring. Breakfast went by quite quickly and soon the family was on their way to the zoo to celebrate Neville's birthday.

The trip to the zoo was quiet and uneventful. When they arrived at the zoo, however, there was quite the excitement between all of the children. The London Zoo was packed with families and youth groups as the Longbottoms, Black and Potter made their way through the gate and around to the first few exhibits. Alice and Frank bought each one of them lemon pops at the ice cream cart, so they had them while they were looking at the gorilla exhibit. Harry mused, out loud, that the male gorilla looked a lot like his cousin Dudley except that the gorilla wasn't blonde and looked less like a pig. Emma and Neville both laughed as they licked their lemon pops. The lions, tigers, and polar bears were all very amusing. At lunch, they ate at the Aviary Café and all three kids shared a knickerbocker glory. After lunch they all headed to the reptile house and the cool interior was much more inviting than the heat outside.

Alice and Frank wandered to the first exhibit as Emma and Neville went to look at the lizards. Harry, on the other hand, wandered over to look at the largest snake in the building. He had a slightly depressed look on his face as he starred at the snake behind the glass. The sign to the left of the tank stated that the snake was a Brazilian Boa Constrictor. With a backwards glance at the crowd behind him, he turned back to the glass with a sigh. He loved Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank with everything he had but they simply weren't his real parents. The same went for Neville and Emma, who just simply weren't his real siblings. Several similar thoughts passed through his head as he watched the snake, though he wasn't quite sure what to think when the snake raised its head up and winked at him.

"_Did you just wink at me?" _Harry asked as he glanced around him again but the snake just nodded.

"_Can you understand me?"_ He asked again as the snake flickered its tongue and nodded its head again.

There was a delayed silence as Harry starred wide-eyed at the snake. Could this be real, he thought, as the snake watched him with what Harry could have sworn was a smirk. Another quick glance over his shoulder and Harry turned back to the snake.

"_How odd? Do people talk to you often?" _Harry asked as he leaned against the railing, to which the snake shook its head in response.

"_Oh. Do you have a family?"_ He continued as the snake shook its head again.

"_That's too bad." _Harry whispered as he watched the snake rest its head down again.

Harry was too lost in thought to notice that his god-sister had appeared behind him and was watching the entire exchange. When she coughed to get his attention though, he almost jumped through the ceiling. She had remained behind to grab him because it was almost time to go home. So Harry, with a last glance back at the snake, heaved a sigh and hurried after his sister and the rest of his family. Neither of them had the slightest thought that this one afternoon could affect their futures so drastically.

That night at dinner was fairly simple and the entire family played games to celebrate Neville's eleventh birthday. As they were all tucking in for bed that night, Emma knocked quietly on Harry's door.

"_Are you alright Harry?"_ she asked as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"_Sure I am. I mean, why wouldn't I be." _he replied as Emma fixed him with a stare and a frown.

"_Don't play that with me. I know how you feel because I don't have parents or real siblings to celebrate my birthday with either. Besides, this will be our first year at Hogwarts and neither of us will have our mums or dads there to wish us good luck."_ Emma snapped as she stood up and starred out of the window.

"_But I'll be alight because you're my family now and so is Neville. As long as I've got you two, I'm going to be just fine." _she added as she turned back to Harry before returning to her own room for the night.

He knew she was right because if she wasn't, well he just wouldn't be standing there like he was. It was Emma's acceptance of Harry that had allowed for the god-sibling bond to form in the first place. So, with that thought in mind, he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep; dreaming of a pretty girl with red hair and a pretty laugh.

Day came quickly for everyone and during breakfast, the three kids got exactly what they had been hopping for. Through the kitchen bay window flew a regal looking barn owl with three letters attached to its leg. Alice removed the letters but Emma couldn't control her excitement as she jumped up and screamed. Both Harry and Neville watched as Emma raced around the kitchen screaming with joy as she clutched her letter to her chest.

"_Well? Open them already!" _insisted Alice as she smiled brightly at the three kids.

"_Of course, Aunt Alice." _Harry replied as he turned the letter over and read the address aloud.

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Second Room on the Left**

**6 Magnolia Court **

**Little Whinging, **

**Surry**

"_Hey! It even states what room we live in. That's weird." _Neville explained as he opened his letter.

There was silence in the kitchen as the three kids read and then reread their letters. After another ten minutes or so, Alice decided that she would reply like the letter said. Then another loud scream pierced the air in the kitchen.

"_Oh my gosh! Happy Birthday Harry!"_ Emma cried as she rushed to her god-brother and engulfed him into a hug.

"_Gee thanks Em." _Harry mumbled sarcastically as Neville and Alice laughed.

"_Well you are so utterly welcome then." _Emma replied as she released him.

"_Yeah Harry, Happy Birthday." _Neville added as he gave Harry a high five.

"_Alright you guys, I do believe that it is time to finish breakfast so that we can get on with our day."_ Alice said as she turned back to the sink.

All three of the kids returned to the table and continued on with breakfast until Emma fell out of her chair in a dead faint. This really wasn't an uncommon occurrence, so Alice gently levitated the girl into the living room and onto the sofa. They all knew that she would wake up shortly so Alice left her there as she returned to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Harry and Neville hurried upstairs to get dressed while Emma remained on the sofa in a near comatose state. Even by the time Frank had returned from the store she still wasn't awake. In fact, it took almost two hours before Emma woke from the trance. Though when she woke, she acted like nothing had happened. She disappeared into her bedroom and that's where Alice found her several minutes later.

"_What happened in your vision?" _Alice asked as she sat down beside her on the bed.

"_Nothing that I really want to talk about."_ Emma replied as she finished tying her shoes.

"_Really Aunti Alice… I'm fine." _she added as she looked her god-mother in the eyes.

Alice smiled softly as she gave her god-daughter a hug. Emma smiled softly and returned the hug as she glanced at the picture at the bed side table. A single tear slid down her cheek as she watched her mum and dad laugh together. Hastily, she wiped the tear away and jumped up to follow Alice out of the room. She kept up a cheery smile as they joined the others downstairs.

"_So where are we headed today?" _Emma asked as she flung her arms around Harry and Neville's shoulders.

"_Harry wanted to go to that large shopping center in London. We'll do lunch and then see a movie at the cinema. After that, we'll do dinner someplace nice to celebrate the Hogwarts letters."_ Frank said as Harry nodded, which made Emma and Neville excited.

So the entire family piled into the car and headed off to London. The car ride was quiet as Frank and Alice had a hushed conversation while Neville and Harry played a car seek game but Emma just starred out the window. She could feel Harry nudging her mental walls but she refused to say anything about the vision. She knew what she had seen wasn't good and if Harry knew; well, she didn't really want to think about that. So, with much difficulty, she pushed the images from her head and began participating in the game that her brothers were playing.

The rest of the day flew by in a blur. They shopped, then had lunch at the shopping centers food courts. After they had lunch, they headed to the cinema to see an action movie that Harry had been overly excited about seeing. Emma hadn't been to thrilled and neither had Neville but they stuck it out to make Harry happy. After the movie, they wandered around the center again until it was time for dinner. With much debating, they decided on a quiet place called La Mediterranean, which was an Italian/Greek restaurant. They held a toast to celebrate the acceptance of the most prestigious wizarding school in all of England.


	4. A Lot of Thinking

**Wow... Its taken me a long time to finish this chapter. I do apologize for this extended absence but as a parent I have to put my son first. Poor kid got sick a while back and is finally getting better, which is good cause his fist birthday is in two weeks... yay. **

**Anyways, thanks to _lilyflower50_ and _Mariann's_ for reviewing; to _AlliKat7_, _lean238_, _lilyflower50_, _munchnzoey_, _potter_granger_mad_, _PuppyProngs_, _sukilala_, _thewrittenword87_, and _XxXanimeXluverXxX_ for adding this story to their favorites list; and finally to _ArrancarMaiden_, _kaijean81_, _phantombrick_, _phelans123_, and _Spring Raine_ for adding this story to their alerts list. All 15 of you guys are freaking awesome. **

**Disclaimer - Obviously, I dont own Harry Potter cause if I did... well, lets just say a lot of things would have happened differently. **

* * *

><p>With the dawning of August 1st, the summer seemed to drag on slower than any other summer previous. Harry, Neville and Emma spent the next three weeks discussing and debating which house they would be in, which classes would be their strong suits and which would not, and while Neville adamantly insisted that he would never be able to fly; Harry and Emma argued over which positions they were best suited for if they ever made their house team. In fact the topic of Quidditch was a much debated one because neither Harry, Emma or even Neville could come to an agreement about which team would win the World Cup that year.<p>

This was the exact disagreement that the three kids were having as Alice entered the living room. Emma was perched on the bay window seat glaring at Harry who was sitting cross-legged with arms folded on the lazy chair. He was returning the glare to Emma while poor Neville sat on the sofa, glancing between the two avid fans.

"_Merlin Harry, don't you know that the Tornado's are absolute rubbish?" _Emma snapped as she glared at Harry.

"_Well I rather like the underdog teams which makes the Tutshill Tornados and the Chudley Cannons my favorite teams."_ he replied with a frown and a glare.

"_Why not pick a decent team like the Holyhead Harpies or even the Ballycastle Bats?" _she asked with a sneer.

Harry was set with a comeback until the phone rang. Since they rarely had people call, the noise startled both Neville and Emma though Harry laughed. None of them actually moved until Alice called Emma into the kitchen. Emma jumped up and was surprised that anybody would be calling for her. She disappeared into the kitchen and accepted the phone call. After almost twenty minutes, Harry and Neville lost interest in waiting for their sister to return. They decided to head outside to the park that was just a ways down the street.

They returned to the house almost two hours later after having met up with some of the other neighborhood kids. As they entered the house, they noticed that Emma was no longer on the phone but she wasn't anywhere on the bottom floor of the house. Climbing the stairs, they soon realized that she wasn't in her bedroom either.

"_Hey Mum, where's Emma?" _Neville asked as he poked his head in the doorway of his parents room.

"_Oh she went down to Arabella's house to use the Floo. She's going to visit her friend Hermione who lives in London."_ Alice replied as she continued to fold laundry.

"_Oh ok." _he replied as he turned back to Harry and the two boys headed back downstairs.

"_Who's Hermione?" _Harry asked as they headed into the backyard.

"_Well before we moved here, we lived in London and Hermione was this girl that Emma became friends with while she was in daycare. I'm actually surprised that they would even remember each other because of how young we were." _Neville replied as he sat down on the swing set.

Harry said nothing more as he took the swing next to Neville. If he tried hard enough, he could hear Emma talking and laughing with another girl her age about girly stuff. With that not being anything near what he was interested in, he tuned it out and began kicking back and forth on the swing. When he looked up after a few minutes, he noticed that Neville had gone back inside. Being alone was something that Harry had come to terms with a long time ago because its what his aunt and uncle had pressed on him. They had pressed that he was alone because nobody cared about him and, even though he realized that it wasn't really true, it still hurt. He sat on the swing for what must have been several hours because the next time he opened his eyes, Emma was standing on the back step with her arms crossed.

"_What's up with you?" _Emma asked as she wandered over to the swing set.

"_Just thinking."_ he replied, not bothering to look at her.

"_About your parents right?"_ she added as Harry glanced at her.

Nothing else was exchanged between them verbally because the next few sentences were shared telepathically. So for a few long minutes, Harry and Emma sat in silence on the swings just staring at the grass. Finally, they started laughing, breaking the silence.

"_Well just think about it this way. At least we'll be leaving for Hogwarts in a few weeks."_ she stated softly as they stood up.

"_Yeah but aren't you nervous?" _Harry asked as they headed back into the house where Alice was beckoning them for dinner.

"_Not really. I think I'll be closer to my parents that way. My mum told me before she died that Hogwarts was the most magical place she'd ever seen. She used to tell me all kinds of stories about her years there, so I'm actually really excited." _Emma whispered as she paused to look up at the darkening sky.

The sky was still crisp and clear, so that the first stars of twilight were just becoming visible. Closing her eyes, Emma took a deep breath and made a silent wish. She knew that Harry was doing the same thing but their wishes were totally different. After a moment or so, she opened her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding in. With a sideways glance at Harry, she smiled then grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house. The rest of the night proceeded in a quiet manner while Emma announced that her friend Hermione, whom she had visited earlier in the day, had been accepted to Hogwarts as well.

After all of the kids had gone to bed, Alice sank onto the sofa. As a mother, she was so ecstatic that her precious little boy was finally going off to Hogwarts but she was also terrified about him leaving home for the first time in his life. Of course, she was also overly excited about Emma and Harry going to Hogwarts as well but for those two, she was deeply saddened. It made her heart ache to know that neither Harry or Emma would get to be seen off by their parents. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice when Frank dropped next to her with two bottles of butterbeer.

"_Knut for your thoughts?"_ he asked as he offered up the bottle.

"_These thought might be worth more than that."_ Alice mumbled as she took a huge gulp off of her drink.

"_Whats bothering you Ali-pie." _he whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_I'm so excited about Neville going to Hogwarts but I really wish that Emma and Harry could have their parents here too."_ She replied in a quiet tone as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"_Emma knows absolutely nothing about what really happened to her father and neither of them really know anything about who they really are or who their families were."_ she added as Frank nodded.

"_Maybe we ought to fill them in?" _he asked as Alice sat up and wiped her face.

"_No, not yet. Albus said that this might be better if they figure it out on their own and make their own opinions."_ Alice replied as she took another swig of her butter beer.

"_Then we wait."_ Frank stated simply as he finished of his drink and stood up from the sofa while offering a hand to his wife.

"_They're growing up Alice. We both knew that this day was going to come and while Harry may not have been in the picture at the beginning, he is now and we will do for them as we would for Neville. They'll be alright."_ he added as Alice took his hand and stood up.

As they headed off to bed, they had no idea that fate had already decided to put her plans in motion. Nobody could ever even begin to prepare or even imagine what would happen in the next few weeks and even in next few years as fate kept spinning her wheel.


	5. Fighting In The Alley

**This chapter took me forever and it drove me insane cause I kept running into freaking writers block. Thanks to both of the people who reviewed, for it made me feel better. Also, any info about the wands came from . Since Emma is my OC, her wand was compleatly made up as well. Aside from that, please REVIEW IF YOU READ. **

**No disclaimer, just a girl wishing she'd have written this wonderful Harry Potter instead.**

* * *

><p>The summer carried on as per usual, which was only two weeks but the kids spent all of their time relishing in the freedom of their last free summer. Everything seemed to be going pretty good until Emma had a vision that made her even more terrified than the last one she'd had. She spent the next few days in a bed at St. Mungo's because she couldn't seem to see anything other than what she had seen in the vision. Alice had been besides herself and there really wasn't anything that Frank could do that would ease her worry. Harry also had a rough night that night because of them being so connected, though the only real side effect to him during this event was that he woke up late almost everyday.<p>

After Emma returned home, there were only three days left until the start of term. So, early on Wednesday morning, Alice and the three kids headed for Diagon Alley to finish the school shopping. Luckily there were fewer people doing their shopping, which made it so much easier.

"_So we need to stop by Gringotts first then we can do our shopping."_ Alice said as she led the kids down the alley to the huge white building at the end.

"_Its bloody huge!"_ whispered Harry, as he had never seen the bank before.

"_Run by goblins and I'll tell you something; you'd be mad to try and rob this place. Legend has it that there is even a dragon guarding the highest security vaults."_ Emma replied as she gave the goblin a low bow as they approached.

Alice had already disappeared inside but Harry and Neville were both surprised when the goblins who guarded the door returned the bow, though not as low. Once she straightened up, Emma led them into the main bank hall. Harry gasped and wished he had a million eyes so that he could see everything that was going on. They spotted Alice standing at the counter talking to one of the goblins. Neville went to join his mother while Emma looked at Harry.

"_Be polite and respectful. Never cross a goblin. Also, you'll have to stick with Auntie Alice cause she has your key. Let her know that I'll meet you guys outside." _Emma said quietly as she pulled out her key necklace and disappeared into the crowded bank.

Harry quickly hurried over to his adopted aunt and stuck close to her. Like Emma had said, Alice did have Harry's key though she didn't think that it was a good idea to give it to him at that moment. The three of them followed the goblin, who had stated that his name was Griphook. They got into the metal cart and were soon hurtling down the tracks deeper and deeper under London. The first vault they stopped at was Harry's and when Griphook opened the door, he was beyond awestruck at the amount of gold, silver and bronze that lay within. Alice quickly helped him gather enough for the next few terms then hurried him along so that they could finish up and actually go shopping.

Nearly a half hour later the three of them were standing on the outside again looking for Emma, who was nowhere to be found. Harry reached out to his sister and saw that she was in what looked to be like a bookstore. When Harry relayed this information to Alice, she immediately dragged them to a large store called **Flourish & Blotts, **which Harry soon realized was packed with books that were filled with everything imaginable. Alice headed to the front counter to ask about the first year books while Neville and Harry wandered around trying to find Emma. Soon, though, Neville found the magical plants and Herbology section with which he was enamored. So while he stayed in that section, Harry continued around until he found Emma talking to another girl that he only vaguely recognized.

"_I absolutely love book stores and this is by far the best one."_ exclaimed Emma's companion.

"_Me too… Oh hello Harry."_ Emma replied as she turned to look at her brother.

"_Aunt Alice wanted me to find you." _Harry stated lightly as he scanned the book shelf behind the two girls.

"_Sorry Harry. I was waiting but then I saw Hermione here and I just had to go with her cause she's muggle you know and then we just got caught up here in the book store."_ Emma rambled as Hermione's gaze rested on Harry.

Then, as if she'd been struck by lightening, she jumped back and gasped as the realization dawned on her.

"_Oh my goodness." _Hermione squeaked but she was cut off by Emma.

"_Hermione, this is Harry. He's the god brother I was telling you about. Harry, this is Hermione Granger. She was my friend in preschool." _Emma interrupted as she sent a glance at Harry.

Having somebody even utter Harry's name could cause mass chaos, which was something that none of them needed. Hermione remained silent but an excited look had entered her eye that kind of made Harry a little weary. With a nod, Emma reached up to the shelf and grabbed a book as though nothing had happened. She motioned for the two to follow her as she headed to the front of the store.

"_Oh there you are. Did you find anything good?" _Alice asked as she magically lightened the three bags of school books.

"_Of course." _Emma replied as she placed the book on the counter.

"_Hello Mrs. Longbottom." _Hermione added.

"_Oh hello Hermione. Are you're parents around."_ Alice asked as she handed a bag to Harry and a bag to Neville.

"_Unfortunately not. I was here with another older witch but I seemed to have gotten separated and I haven't been able to find her."_ Hermione replied as she shook her head.

"_Well stay with us then and we'll take you home afterwards."_ Alice replied as she paid for the books.

Hermione nodded, so once she and Emma had paid for their personal books, she followed the family out of the store. Once they were out of the shop, Alice ushered all of the kids towards **Ollivanders. **As they entered the store, Emma got a very nervous feeling while the others just seemed to fidget. Suddenly an old man appeared which scared the daylights out of all of them.

"_Ah. Mrs. Longbottom. Its been a long time."_ the man said as he fixed his eerie stare on Alice.

"_Indeed it has, Mr. Ollivander."_ Alice replied as she rested her hand on her son.

"_Of course. New wands for new witches and wizards. Though its not the wizard that chooses the wand. No sir, it's the wand that chooses its master."_ Ollivander stated as he began measuring Neville for his wand.

Several boxes and a huge mess later, Neville had a cherry with unicorn hair wand while Hermione had received a vine wood and dragon heartstring wand. Emma had been the third one to go and in the end, she connected with a rosewood and sphinx mane hair wand. As Harry was the last one to go, Alice shuffled Neville and Hermione out of the shop so that it wouldn't be so crowded.

Ollivander was scurrying around trying to find a wand that would suit him. The boxes were piling up and finally, after what seemed forever, he handed Harry a beautiful holly wand. Emma squeaked as she watched the connection happen. Across their connection, Emma felt Harry jerk just so slightly. Ollivander didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't point it out. As he was wrapping the wand and its box up, he kept mumbling the word _curious_ over and over.

"_Excuse me but what's curious?" _Harry asked as he watched Ollivander.

"_My dear boy, I remember ever wand that I've ever sold and I can tell you where every wand has come from. Like Miss Black's wand was made in Africa while I was traveling the world learning about all there is to wand lore. Your wand, Mr. Potter, has a phoenix tail feather core. However, the phoenix who gave the feather that resides in your wand gave only one other and it is curious because while you are destined for this wand, its brother gave you that scar. It is very curious indeed." _Mr. Ollivander said softly which made Emma cringe ever so slightly.

Before Harry could utter another word, Emma handed Mr. Ollivander the money for their wands and steered Harry outside. Once she had closed the door behind them, Harry opened his mouth but Emma shook her head, just giving him her don't-ask look. Then with a smile, she turned and glanced around for the rest of their little group. She spotted them further up the alley but before she could drag Harry away, she noticed that he was making his way over to a cluster of kids who seemed to be harassing a younger red haired girl.

"_Give that back!" _snapped the girl as she glared at one of the kids.

"_I don't think so pipsqueak." _replied the older boy as he smirked.

The older boy didn't seem to notice that Harry had approached them. Emma was standing at Harry's shoulder.

"_Why don't you just leave her alone." _Harry snapped as he stepped in front of the kid.

"_Hm. How about not." _the boy said as he turned his attention back to the item in his hand.

Hanging from his fist was a silver necklace that obviously didn't belong to him.

The red haired girl looked like she was fuming. What happened next was like a flash of light. One of the older kids pulled out his wand and shot a spell at the red head. Harry immediately moved in front of her and almost instantly, he was in a crumpled heap on the ground. The red head screamed, which alerted almost the entire alley but Emma was faster than that. Though she had no wand, she threw her arm out had punched one of the boys in the face.

With another wave of her hand, she seemed to have awakened Harry, who jumped up and pointed his wand at the other boy. Time seemed to almost have stopped moving as the older boy fired a curse and Harry, without the slightest clue, fired a counter curse. The collision was deafening but also very explosive. By now, several other kids had surrounded the commotion. Then, suddenly, Emma was struck by a rather powerful blast that knocked her backwards several feet. Before any other spells could be used a booming voice echoed over the fighting.

"_What in the world are you doing!" _shouted Alice as she pushed through the crowd.

Instantly, the three older boys took off running, dropping the silver necklace as they went. Harry grabbed the necklace up off the ground then turned to the red haired girl who was still sitting against the wall.

"_Sorry bout that. Here's your necklace back." _he said as she nodded.

"_By the way, I'm Harry Potter. Whats your name?"_ Harry added as he smiled at the girl.

The red head never got the chance to answer because as soon as her hand met Harry's, there was a magnificent flash of light. At this point, time really did seem to stop except for those that were related to the two youngsters. Dumboldor appeared out of nowhere and instantly transported both of the limp children to the Leaky Caldron. Emma was left with Alice, who along with Hermione and Neville, looked shell shocked.

They all hurried to the pub where they were met with the most peculiar sight. At just one table, there were nothing but red haired boys, which Emma supposed must have been the girls family. They could hear shouting coming from up stairs, to which Alice quickly gave the command to stay put.

"_Can we join you guys?" _Emma asked as she approached the table of red heads.

"_Sure why not."_ replied one of the boys, who appeared to be a twin.

"_Im Emma Black. This is my god brother Neville Longbottom and my friend Hermione Granger."_ Emma stated as she sat down next to one of the twins.

"_We're Fred and George Weasley. That's our older brother Percy and our younger brother Ron. Our sister, Ginny is upstairs."_ the twin named Fred replied the other brothers nodded.

Silence resumed around the table until Emma let out a gasp. Her connection with Harry had just gotten diminished a bit and the unfamiliar sensation of nothingness began to creep in. Her head was racing with all sorts of strange thoughts so she pulled out the book she had purchased earlier. Flipping open to the first page, she quickly began to scribble some notes and, true to what the shop keeper had told her, the book began to fill up with information relating to what she had written.

"_Five out of every million magical relationships are a result of soul bonding. When the couple interacts for the first time, in certain way, they will bond their hearts and souls. In all simple terms, the pair is bonded in the same fashion the a magical marriage takes place. Therefore it is quite right to assume that the two persons are, no matter the age or gender, married by all legal standards." _Emma whispered to her self.

Nobody, not even Emma nor the greatest seers, could have foreseen this event happening when it did and nobody knew the events that were slowly starting to fall into place. Things happen for a reason, Emma knew that as a fact. Only time would really tell if this was for the better or for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay... Chapter 5 is up and now i can try working on my APH story thats been killing me. Hasta la pasta...<strong>


	6. All Isn't Lost In Love

**Ah Ha! So I've finally mamaged to finish chapter six, which took me forever. I've been so busy that I just havent had the time to actually work on this. Anyways, I'm really pleased as to how this one turnd out.**

**Disclaimer: this isnt the United States of America, its the United States of I-Dont-Own-Harry-Potter**

* * *

><p>While Emma, Hermione, Neville and the four Weasley boys remained downstairs. Alice had gone upstairs where Dumboldore had taken the two bonded children. When she reached the room, she spotted another woman standing next to the bed. Dumboldore stood at the foot of the bed casting diagnostic spells. Alice approached the bed and just stared at the two kids.<p>

"_Alice, would you be so kind as to have Emma come up here please?" _Albus asked though his eyes never left the kids on the bed.

With a nod, Alice turned and headed back down the stairs to the main pub.

"_Emmaline, Professor Dumboldore would like to see you upstairs please." _Alice stated as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"_Oh ok." _was all Emma could manage to say as she gathered her book and followed Alice up the stairs.

They walked in silence and when they entered the room, Emma began to feel sick. Harry and the red haired girl from the alley lay side-by-side on the bed with their hands together. They both looked rather peaceful and Emma had the distinct feeling that she shouldn't try to interrupt what was going on. A quick look around the room and she noted that Professor Dumboldore was there talking to Auntie Alice and to a red haired lady that she assumed was the girls mum.

"_Ah. Miss Black, how good to see you."_ Dumboldore greeted as Alice closed the door.

"_Of course Professor." _Emma replied as she walked over to the bed.

"_Emmaline Black? As in Sofia Lambert and Sirius Black's daughter?"_ the red haired woman asked as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"_Now Molly, that is a better question for a later discussion. The reason that I have brought Miss Black up here is simply because she, herself, is bonded to young Mr. Potter."_ Dumboldore said as he and the woman looked at her.

"_I can't feel anything from him but I do feel as if that girl in now family. Its kind of like she's my sister now." _Emma whispered as she starred at her god brother.

As Emma spoke Dumboldore nodded.

"_Of course. Miss Black, thank you so much. If you will excuse me, I need to check up on something at the Ministry. I shall return shortly." _Dumboldore stated as he nodded to both of the adults.

"_They're soul bonded aren't they?" _Emma whispered as she turned to look at Dumboldore.

Though he never said a word, Emma knew all to well what the answer was. Dumboldore disappeared with a pop, leaving a stunned silence behind him. Emma stared at the bed a moment longer before turning to her god mother.

"_I'm going to take Hermione and Neville to the house. I'll let Uncle Frank know what's happened." _she whispered in an almost inaudible voice.

"_That's a good idea. Molly, if you'd like, I can send your boys to our house also and either you or Arthur can come pick them up later when you're ready."_ Alice said as she looked at the other woman.

"_Well I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing. I'll have Percy go to the Ministry and get his father."_ Molly replied as she starred at her daughter.

Emma nodded and hurried back downstairs to the other kids who had moved to a corner of the pub and were playing Exploding Snaps. Emma rushed over and poked Neville in the shoulder. She whispered the plan in his ear and stood back. Though they were soon interrupted by the Weasley boy's mum.

"_Alright boys. Fred, George, and Ron; you three will be going with Emma and Neville to their house for a while. Percy, I need you to send an owl to the ministry for me."_ Mrs. Weasley said as she approached the table.

"_Of course Mum."_ Percy said as he jumped up, accepted the few galleons his mother had to give him and rushed back towards Diagon Alley.

"_Why can't we just go home, Mum?"_ Ron asked as he looked at his mum.

"_And have the twins blow something up, I think not!" _his mother exclaimed as she glared at the twins in question.

"_Don't worry, you'll be safe with us."_ teased Emma as she ruffled Ron's hair.

"_And Hermione, when we get home, I can take you to Miss Arabella's house so that you can floo home."_ Emma whispered as she stood next her friend.

Alice took a square scarf from her purse and tapped it a few times with her wand. Once she was done, she handed the object to Neville, who held it out for the others. Hermione followed the others example and once each one had a hand on it, they disappeared.

"_Are you sure that having my two troublemakers in your house is a good idea?"_ she asked as Alice with a frown.

"_They'll be fine. Emma is a tough one. She's a psychic and her telepathic abilities are pretty strong. They wouldn't be able to do anything without her knowing." _Alice replied as they returned to the room upstairs.

"_Im just worried about Ginny. She's to young for this."_ Molly whispered as she sat down next to her.

"_I wish Lily and James were here for this." _Alice added as she took the other seat nearest Harry.

Neither woman said anything more until Dumboldore walked through the door accompanied by both Arthur Weasley and Frank. The men joined their wives and waited for Dumboldore to speak. Without a word, the older man pulled two scrolls out of his robes and handed one to each of the families.

"_Under wizarding law, both Harry and Ginny are legal adults because they are considered legally married. As a result, neither one will have the trace and Ginny will need to purchase a wand. As the Headmaster of Hogwarts, I do not think that she should attend school until next year but I have already requested a privet teacher to teach her the basics of charms and potions." _Albus stated as he stood at the foot of the bed.

"_There is no way around this. I'm sorry Molly."_ he added as the red haired woman opened her mouth to argue.

There was even more silence as all five adults watched the still sleeping youngsters or at least until Harry woke with a start. His eyes flew open and instantly he sat up.

"_What happened?"_ he asked as soon as he caught sight of Alice and Frank.

"_First Mr. Potter, I would like to enquire as to what happened to you while you were unconscious."_ Dumboldore asked as Harry suddenly realized his hand was attached to something.

"_I couldn't see anything except for Ginny. We talked for a while and then we fell asleep." _Harry whispered as he looked at the sleeping girl next to him.

Dumboldor nodded left the room. Ginny was still sleeping and Harry didn't really want to leave her side. Frank and Arthur had moved to the nearby desk to discuss if there was any property near the Weasley's house. While they were talking, a young woman in auror robes burst into the room.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, right?" _she asked as Alice jumped up.

"_You need to return home. Something terrible has happened."_ she stated as every single person stood up and hurried for the door.

Seconds later, they were all standing near the house. Most of the house was gone though luckily the neighbors were alright. Neville was standing outside of the house with Arabella, who looked rather frantic as well.

"_What happened!"_ cried Alice as she rushed over to her son.

"_I don't know. One minute we were watching Hermione and Ron play wizards chess in the kitchen then suddenly the entire bottom floor is on fire. I think Emma might have had some kind of unintentional magical outburst." _Neville stated as he hugged his mother and father.

"_Where are the others?" _Frank asked as he starred at the house.

"_Well something exploded and Ron grabbed Hermione but when the smoke cleared, they were gone. The twins made it outside but I think they went back to get Emma who was trying to go upstairs and I haven't seen them since." _Neville replied as the Weasley's along with Harry appeared.

"Em's alright. I can tell that she and the twins are somewhere but I can't really tell where." Harry whispered as he joined them with Ginny follow closely behind.

There was more silence as everyone just starred at where the house had once stood. The firefighters and the fire chief were talking quietly until Frank walked over to talk to them. When he returned, he informed them all that they had deemed it a natural gas explosion and that they were very sorry for what had happened. Frank also announced that the family would be moving out near the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, which was much closer to the Weasley's.

Once the crowd of muggles had thinned, Frank and Arthur entered the house and began packing whatever they could. They used as little magic as possible but eventually gave up and once night rolled around, they packed up and moved everything to the Weasley's house in a few single hours.

While the men worked hard on the moving, Alice and Molly returned to the Burrow with Harry, Ginny and Neville to try and search for the five other still missing children. It, however, did not take them long to find out where Ron and Hermione had diapered to. Soon after they arrived, Ron came tumbling out of the fireplace with his father right behind him. All were pleased to know that they had somehow ended up in the Granger's sitting room. Hermione had used her owl to contact Frank, who had taken Arthur there by apparition. Once they had retrieved Ron and explained the situation to Hermione's parents, Frank had managed to open the floo network at the grangers and had sent the Weasley's through.

Once Ron was safely home, Arthur returned do the Longbottom's house to help finish the moving. Alice and Molly were still concerned because that left three children still unaccounted for. So, for the next few hours, the two women spent their time packing the children's belongings and preparing cots for the kids to sleep on. Night rolled around and still no word or sign from Fred, George, or Emma.

Elsewhere in the country; Fred, George and Emma were wandering along a beach while heading for a distant sea side town. Somehow, when the twins had tried to stop Emma from running up the stairs, she had managed to transport them somewhere. The issue now was that none of them knew exactly where they were now. So that's why they were headed for the town of lights up ahead. Emma was seemingly lost in her own thoughts while the twins whispered quietly between themselves.

"_So where exactly do you think we are?" _George asked as he threw an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"_Dear brother, I have no idea but I do believe that Miss Emma here had something to do with it."_ Fred replied as he draped an arm over Emma's other shoulder.

"_So how did we get here?" _the twins asked together.

"_I don't think I should be talking about what I did. When we get to a safe place then maybe we can talk about it."_ Emma mumbled as she ducked away from the twin's arms.

Her remark made the twins even more curious but neither decided to push the subject any further. So, in silence, they walked towards the village which Emma soon began to recognize. Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank had brought them here for summer break once a few years ago. Instantly, she knew that they would be home-free soon because this little village was almost entirely magical. Clapping her hands, she laughed and took off running towards the largest building in the area. Fred and George followed behind rather quickly and were amazed to see what Emma had found.

"_So you do know where we are?"_ Fred asked as Emma paused at a nicer looking building.

"_I do now. Auntie Alice and Uncle Frank brought Neville, Harry and I here for summer break once. The entire area is completely magical." _Emma chirped as she pushed open the door and moved inside.

Inside the building was pretty spectacular and neither of the twins could deny that they had ever seen anything like it. Emma waltzed up to the front desk and rang the service bell. Instantly, a bored looking older woman appeared behind the counter.

"_How much will it cost for three people to use the floo?" _she asked with a cheerful smile.

"_Six galleons, Miss." _the lady replied as she pulled out a jar of glittering green powder.

"_Wonderful." _was all Emma could say as she pulled the coins out of her pocket and deposited a lot more than six coins on the counter top.

Then with a still cheerful smile, she offered the Floo powder up to the twins before taking some for herself. The woman at the counter directed them to the second fireplace and nodded as the lamp above the fireplace flickered to life.

"_Alright, one of you guys will have to go through to your house first." _Emma stated as the twins nodded.

"_I'll go first. Then you and Emma can come through together so she doesn't get lost."_ George replied as he stepped up and moved onto the hearth.

"_The Burrow!" _he shouted as a flash of green smoke engulfed him before he was gone.

Together Emma and Fred watched him go but Emma suddenly didn't feel so sure about going with Fred. Her heart told her she should but her brain was urging her to not. She already knew that Fred was connected to her red string, that he was her soul mate but she was afraid to be bonded at this age. Her hear was racing as Fred grabbed her hand and pulled her into the fireplace but there was just something about him that made all of her sense and logic disappear. Seconds later they were swirling around and round until Fred pulled them out and Emma landed on the floor.

"_Thank heavens your safe." _Alice cried as she hugged the now trembling eleven year old.

"_Im so sorry." _Emma cried as she curled herself into a ball against Alice.

"_Emma, what happened back at the house? You need to tell us what happened." _Frank added as he sat down next to the trembling girl.

"_I don't know. I saw this weird person in black and a strange mask in the shadows. That's why I went back. When I got about half way up the stairs, I saw this person standing in the doorway of my room. I was almost there when the twins grabbed me and the explosion happened. We woke up on the beach near that sea side village that you guys took us too for summer break once. The night desk lady was gracious enough to let us use the floo and that's how we got here." _Emma mumbled as she rested her head on Alice's shoulder.

There was silence around the room as everyone absorbed what Emma had said. Both of the twins agreed that they had kind of seen a figure but couldn't describe in detail what exactly it was they had seen. There was more silence until George raised his hand as if to ask a question.

"_Alright. So you said that when we were somewhere safe, you would tell us how we ended up at the beach town."_ he asked as his mother glared at him.

"_George Weasley! That is not something you should be asking." _his mother cried as Emma flinched a little bit.

"_It's okay. I'll be at Hogwarts in a few days, so it might be best if someone outside of my family and Hermione know about my issues."_ Emma whispered as she blinked a little bit.

"_Im a really good seer and psychic. Occasionally, I have unintentional outbursts that I can't control. Sometimes. I get visions of the immediate future or of the prospective future. I don't see what I want too, I see whatever appears." _Emma stated as she starred at her hands.

"_And it sucks sometimes because there have been times that I've had to watch people die twice. Other times its great because I see the good stuff before it happens. Also before anybody asks, I'm still learning how to scry."_ Emma added as she laughed albeit humorlessly.

"_Well I think that's been enough excitement for one night. You guys only have a couple days before school starts." _Mrs. Weasley stated as she stood up and began directing her children to their rooms.

"_Harry and Neville can share Bill's old room and Emma can sleep on the cot in Ginny's room." _she added as the kids nodded.

There wasn't a whole lot of noise after that because in all honesty, all of the kids were extremely tired. Ginny led Harry and Neville to the room they would be sharing before leading Emma to her room. Once they were in the room, Ginny sank onto her bed.

"_I'm really married to Harry Potter, aren't I?" _she whispered as she stared at the floor.

"_Well you're soul bonded, which is the same as being married, so yeah."_ Emma replied as she sank onto the transfigured cot.

"_Professor Dumboldor told your mum and dad that he's already hired a tutor for you so that you'll be equal to Harry next year."_ Emma added as she glanced around the room.

The night continued on and by the time the sun rose up, Emma and Ginny had only been asleep for two hours. They had spent the entire night talking and laughing because in each other they had found something they hadn't had before. In less than twenty-four hours, they had found themselves as sisters and that was something that neither of them had ever had before.


	7. To Hogwarts We Go

**Woo Hoo! Finally have a update and im trying to work fast on the next one. **

**I own NOTHING... DUH!**

* * *

><p>September 1st arrived rather quickly and Emma wasn't sure she could remember a more hectic morning. All of the boys except for Percy had woken up late and as such there was a lot of fighting for the bathroom and the hot water. Emma and Ginny had woken up really early because Emma hadn't finished her packing. Though she was still finished packing, showered, dressed in her muggle clothes, and had even eaten breakfast before the boys were up. After they had eaten, Emma and Ginny had gone outside to wander around the yard. By the time they came back in at ten o'clock, the house was in such a chaotic disarray that neither one was sure they would ever forget.<p>

By ten-thirty, however, every one of the seven kids were ready to leave for the Leaky Cauldron. That was the plan, that they were supposed to floo to the Leaky Cauldron then walk the block to Kings Cross Station where they would catch the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾ . Of course the house was till in a disarray when Mrs. Weasley gathered them all around the fireplace.

"_Alright you lot. I want Percy to head through first, then the twins, then we'll send Harry and Neville, then Ron, Emma will got through last with Ginny while Arthur and I will follow through at the end. I'm going to transfigure each trunk into a travel bag. We'll change them back when we get onto the platform." _Mrs. Weasley stated as she picked up the can of floo powder.

There was almost complete silence as all of the kids gathered together as Percy stepped forward and let his mother transform his bag before grabbing a handful of green powder, then disappearing into the flames. Eventually all of them made it through and as a group, they left the Leaky Caldron. They were making good time as they walked but just so suddenly, Emma shouldered her bag and took off into a run. Her back received strange looks as everyone else just starred at her retreating form.

"_Whats up with her?" _asked Ron as he paused for a moment.

"_No clue."_ chimed Harry and Neville together as they too watched Emma disappear into the crowd ahead.

For some strange reason, they couldn't find Emma when they entered the station and even when they made it onto the platform, they still couldn't find her. Harry didn't seem to concerned, however, because he kept telling Ginny that she was safe. After they arrived, they only had a few minutes to board the train. The twins helped Ron, Harry and Neville put their stuff up in the racks before shouldering their bags and disappearing down the train to find their friends.

After saying a heartbreaking goodbye to Ginny, Harry sank into his seat and waved at her from the window while Alice said her goodbyes. Eventually the clock rang out at eleven o'clock and just like that, the door began to swing shut and the train began to move. Ron and Neville sat with Harry and after a while, they decided to play Exploding Snaps. That's what they were doing when Hermione appeared at their cabin door.

"_Have you seen Emma?"_ Harry asked as Ron moved over for the girl to sit down.

"_I did but she's with a very unpleasant bunch. A boy with blonde hair and a ferret sort of face was talking to her and he wouldn't talk to her while I was around. She told me to find you guys and that she would find us later."_ Hermione whispered as she crossed her arms.

"_Mum told me that Emma received a letter from her father's cousin and I guess that the letter had something to do with the Noble and Most Ancient families because Mum and Dad were talking about some old family stuff as well. So she might be meeting with her cousin to establish some sort of agreement."_ Neville stated as he dealt out the next set of cards.

"_I thought she didn't have any other family." _Harry stated as he looked at the hand he'd been dealt.

"_Of course I have other family. My father had three cousins, all girls, and a brother."_ replied Emma as she stepped into the cabin.

"_The oldest of them is insane and is in Azkaban Prison, the middle one married a muggle and has a daughter who's not that much older than us, and the youngest cousin married an affluent wizarding family and had a son. Her son is the one that I was talking to earlier." _she added as she sat down in the only empty seat.

There was silence as they continued on with their game. Only Neville knew anything about Emma's extended family and until he was told to say something, he refused to speak of things that didn't concern him. It was peacefully quiet for a while until the compartment door slid open to reveal three boys. The first one looked like the boy Hermione had described and the other two were, in Harry's best guess, his body guards.

"_So it is true then. Harry Potter really is on the train." _the blonde boy drawled as he took a step forward.

"_And you must be the ferret boy that I've heard about. Its not really a pleasure."_ Harry replied which made the boy begin to flush.

"_My name is Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'd suggest you learn who your real friends are." _Draco stated as he stuck his hand out for Harry.

"_No thanks." _was Harry's only response as he sat back down and exchanged a thought with Emma who giggled.

Draco grew even more pink in the face as he stared at Harry but then turned and stormed out of the compartment. Once he was out, Emma slid the door closed and both her and Harry began laughing. Ron, Hermione and Neville all gave them strange looks but didn't say anything. And so the rest of the train ride passed by peacefully and as the sky got darker, they changed into their robes. It wasn't too soon after that that the train began slowing down and eventually rolled to a stop.

"_We're here." _whispered Hermione as she stepped off of the train.

"_Firs' years ovr 'ere!"_ shouted a very large man with a lantern.

There was a great clamoring as the older students wandered off of the platform, leaving a large crowd of first year students huddling together. The man with the lantern lead them all down a dirt path to the edge of an enormous lake and above them on the hill stood their home for the next seven years. There were a lot of "ohhs" and "ahhs" as they were instructed to be no more than four in a boat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville took one boat while Emma sat with three other kids. The boats moved on their own accord and eventually they were clamoring up the sloped lawn to the castle doors.

The large man knocked three times and on the third time a strict looking woman opened the door. The first years were ushered into the castle and into an empty classroom of sorts while they were told to wait and smarten up. Once the door was closed though, several students screamed. Through the wall across from the door, a dozen or more ghosts glided through the wall. They all seemed to be in deep discussion about something and didn't see the first years until poor Neville almost fainted.

"_Ah! New students?"_ asked a portly ghost in monks clothes.

There were some dumb nods and a few whispers of "yes" as the ghost smiled.

"_Well no worries then. Hope to see some of you in Huffelpuff. Its my old house you know."_ he sated cheerfully but was cut off by the door opening.

The stern lady had returned and with a sharp look at the ghosts, she lead them out of the room. She stopped in front of a pair of huge oak doors. With a wave of her hand, the doors opened and she led them into the largest hall any of them had ever seen. Four tables were crowded with students and at the front of the hall stood a table where all of the professors sat. The first years were led to the front of the hall and they crowded around a stool with a worn hat on it.

In awe they watched as the hat sang a song about sorting them into houses based off of their qualities and abilities. All were slightly relieved but then began the actual sorting. Professor McGonagall, as the stern lady addressed herself, unraveled a scroll and began reading off names one at a time.

A short blonde girl named Hannah Abbott was the first person called and after a few moments, the hat shouted out Huffelpuff and the table on the middle right burst into loud applause. Carson Anderson went to Ravenclaw while Susan Bones joined Hannah in Huffelpuff. Terry Boot joined Carson at the Ravenclaw table and all too soon it was Emma's turn.

"_Emmaline Black!" _Professor McGonagall stated as the entire

"_Here goes nothing."_ Emma whispered to Harry as she stepped forward and sat down on the stool.

"_So you must be the last of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."_ the hat stated as Emma jumped a little.

"_Very smart, just like your mother. and you're brave just like you're father. Very loyal but not enough for Huffelpuff and you're not the Slytherin type. So where to put you then? Which do you prefer?"_ the had asked as Emma fought back the urge to laugh

"_Aren't you supposed to pick?"_ Emma mentally asked as the hat laughed.

"_Of course I chose but you do have an opinion right? Do you prefer Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"_ he asked with comic indignation as Emma smiled.

"_I like both my good sir." _Emma replied with a giggle.

"_Very well then… GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouted and the table to the far left burst into loud applause.

Emma retained a bright smile as she hurried over to the table and sank down next to the Weasley twins. The Sorting continued with Susan Bones, Lavender Brown and Mandy Brocklhurst who joined Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw respectively. Justin Finch-Fletchley was made a Huffelpuff and then it was Hermione's turn.

She rushed up and eagerly jammed the hat on her head and seconds later, after the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR, she was sitting next to Emma. Daphne Greengrass became the first Slytherin and then Neville was up but as per usual, he ended up so nervous that after the hat called GRYFFINDOR, he completely forgot about the hat and had to go back to return it for the next person. Ernie McMillan joined Huffelpuff house while Emma's cousin Draco Malfoy was instantly made a Slytherin along with an ugly pug faced girl named Pansy Parkinson. Then came a pair of twin girls named Patil, though the first one went to Ravenclaw and the second joined the Gryffindor.

"_Harry Potter."_ the name was called and the entire hall grew silent.

Harry cast a nervous glace at his god sister before moving forward and sitting down on the stool.

"_Ah! I've waited a long time for this day Mr. Potter. Now lets see. Brave beyond measure just like your parents and a lot of smarts but not enough conviction for Ravenclaw. Loyal, yes and cunning too." _the hat stated.

"_Please not Slytherin, anything but that."_ Harry pleaded as the hat chuckled.

"_Not Slytherin? That would help you on your way to greatness."_ the hat replied as Harry shook his head.

"_Its highly likely that your young wife will be a Gryffindor, so it had better be… GRYFFINDOR."_ shouted the hat as Harry smiled.

He raced over amid the loud applause and the shouts from the Weasley twins of "WEGOT POTTER!". He sat down across from Hermione and next to Neville. Only a few people were left now and they didn't take long at all. Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley joined the Gryffindor table and the last student, a boy named Blaise Zabini, became a Slytherin. With all the new students sorted, Professor McGonagall gathered everything up and walked out a side door behind the staff table. Professor Dumboldor stood and extended his arms in a request for silence.

"_Ah. Another year is upon us but the time for announcements is not now. Dig in." _he stated as food magically appeared on the tables.

There was hardly time for talking as everyone dug into the amazing array and amount of food. Sure they made small talk but the food was so good that even when the dinner food disappeared and the dessert arrived there was still very little chit chat. Eventually, the dessert was all gone and just about everyone was ready to go to bed. It was then that the aged head master stood up and clinked his glass as a signal for silence.

"_Now that we have all had a chance to enjoy that marvelous food, I believe that I shall make a few announcements. To our new students, please note that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden and that there is to be no magic in the corridors between classes."_ he stated in a light and cheerful tone.

"_I, however, must inform each and everyone of you that the Third Floor corridor is currently off limits unless you wish to die cruel and painful death."_ he added, though his voice was much darker.

"_Now good night and off to bed with you all." _was the last thing he said as the rest of the school stood up and began filing out of the hall.

The Gryffindor first years crowded around Percy as he called them together. Then without another word, he began leading them through the crowds of students and the mazes of corridors to the portrait that concealed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The portrait was of a large woman in a stately pink gown. Percy gave the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a short tunnel into a wonderfully decorated circular room with crimson and gold chairs, couches, and curtains.

"_Girls dorms are up the staircase to the right while the boys are up and to the left." _He stated as the group began to murmur.

The girls bid the boys goodnight and each group wandered up the stairs to their individual dorms. All of the boys were so exhausted that they all fell asleep as soon as they had changed into pajamas. When the girls reached their dorm, though, they set to unpacking and setting the dorm up the way that they wanted. After that, even though it was so very late, they stayed up and talked about various things before finally going to sleep well after their male counterparts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You guys totally make my day when I read the new reviews. **

**R&R **


	8. Of Pranks and Potions

**Woot... Im Back! After nearly a month or so of no updates, Im finally getting this posted. I lost inspiration on this project and actually started work on the prequel and the sequel. I've had the sequel in my head ever since the final movie release. On another note, the gang has officially started Hogwarts but boy are things really going to change from here. Will follow canon for the most part while Emma's story will kinda be on the side until PoA. **

**yep... i own nothing dumpkoff XD**

* * *

><p>The night passed by rather quickly and all too soon it was over. September 1st had passed by in a colorful blur and now the humdrum routine of classes began to establish itself once again. Amongst the first years in Gryffindor tower, Emma was the first one awake. She was and always had been an early riser though her two god brothers weren't, so she decided to get dressed and head down to the Great Hall. Obviously, it was really early because when she reached the great Hall, there wasn't anyone there except for a few teachers. Sitting down at the empty Gryffindor table, she pulled out a book she had purchased about advance potions. Its exactly what she was reading when Professor Snape stalked past her. Although he did stop and look at the book over her shoulder.<p>

"_Isn't that above you're intelligence?" _he sneered as Emma looked up.

"_Um not really. I'm already really good at what's in the Beginners Potions book."_ she replied as the professor raised an eyebrow.

"_Lets hope your words aren't proven false later today."_ he stated as Emma raised an eyebrow.

"_They won't."_ was all she said as she returned to reading the book.

Professor Snape huffed and walked away but Emma was hoping she hadn't really upset the man who was the potions master in the castle. It felt like hours had passed before other students began arriving in the Hall for breakfast. In that time span though, Emma had finished reading the potions book, only to replace it with a book of advanced charms and curses. Several had caught her eye earlier and she was so very tempted to try some of them. Deciding very quickly, she read one of them more harmless charms and decided that it would be a good choice.

Quickly and quietly, she cast the charm and then sat back to watch her work. About twenty minutes later, the hall was nearly completely filled as the spell went into effect. Suddenly, there were hundreds of colored poofs across the Hall as students hair and their robes were changed to the color of the house to which they belonged.

There was a lot of screaming, shouting and a lot of people started laughing. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry; who had all joined her only moments earlier all sported Gryffindor crimson hair and matching robes.

"_First day and already a prank." _cried Ron as he glared at he table.

"_Why are you complaining? You have natural red hair!"_ Hermione snapped as she tugged at her now crimson locks.

"_At least its not pink or something really scary." _Harry stated as Neville nodded.

"_I think its fun." _Emma added as she caught sight of the Weasley twins.

"_Looks like we're being set up to be replaced."_ stated Fred as he looked at George.

"_Of course and its strange, really, because we didn't do this one." _George added as he nodded.

Breakfast finished up quickly and soon enough Professor McGonagall walking down the Gryffindor table handing out class schedules. When she reached their small little group, she gave Emma a stern look. Then she handed the others their schedules but asked to speak with Emma in her office alone.

So Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all walked off as fast as they could while Emma looked up at the deputy headmistress. Then without a word, she followed said woman out of the hall and through the castle to the Transfiguration classroom. Once they were inside, McGonagall sat town at her desk and waved Emma into a chair.

"_It has come to my attention by word of the headmaster that you are a true seer." _she stated as Emma's eyes widened.

"_Well I haven't quite learned how to scry yet but I can see bits and pieces of the future or when a major event is going to happen."_ Emma replied as she watched the woman in front of her.

"_The headmaster has alerted me that you sometimes have breakdowns due to severe visions. I need to know when these sort of things happen. If you need any assistance, please ask Miss Black." _McGonagall stated as Emma nodded.

"_Now I do believe that you have Charms first this morning. Please give Professor Flitwik this note." _she added as Emma nodded again before accepting the note and rushing out of the classroom.

She was several corridors away when she realized that she had no idea where exactly she was going until a she decided that she would just double check what Harry knew. Giggling, she turned and headed towards the Charms classroom. When she arrived, she hurried to hand the professor the note before rushing to the only empty seat. She was still slightly pleased to notice that everyone was still affected by the charm she had used earlier.

"_Miss Black, regardless, you are late and as such I would like you to demonstrate the charm we are working on. The charm is Wingardium Leviosa, with a swish and flick please." _the tiny little professor Flitwik asked as Emma nodded.

Of course she had never used this charm before but without much thought she just flicked her wand and the feather in front of her rose into the air. Several students gasped and some clapped but some, including Hermione and Ron, scowled. She watched as Hermione whispered something to Ron, to which he nodded but Harry shook his head. So, the rest of the class began their practicing and sure enough, Hermione was the only other person to succeed. Eventually the class was over and Emma wandered over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"_That was cool Em." _Harry stated as they walked out of the classroom.

Emma only smile but she didn't miss the look on Hermione's face. She was scowling slightly and this bothered Emma, who didn't feel that it was her fault that she was just a natural at magic. There was nothing more said as they headed to their second class, which was Transfiguration.

And so the day passed with Hermione and Emma seeming to compete in Transfiguration. After Transfiguration was lunch which turned out to be a small event on its own because the prank from that morning was finally wearing off. While they were eating , the entire hall burst into clouds of green, yellow, blue, and red. When the smoke cleared, everyone was back to their normal appearance. After lunch came Potions, which was Emma's favorite class. As they walked towards the dungeons, Emma couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right. Sure enough when they entered the dungeon classroom, the feeling got even stronger. They hadn't even gotten completely seated when the professor entered the room and began talking.

"_I am Professor Snape and I will tell you this only once. Potions are a delicate subject and as such, I do not expect any of you to truly appreciate this art. I can teach you how to brew fame, bottle glory and to put a stopper on death." _he stated as the class watched him intently.

Suddenly he was grilling Harry, to which only one of the questions received a correct response. Then the professor turned to the class, demanding to know why nobody seemed to be taking notes. With a great flourish, he flicked his wand at the board while everyone began taking notes.

"_Once you are done with the note taking, open your books to the first potion in the book. Gather what you'll need out of the supply cabinet and begin brewing. You have the rest of the class period." _he stated again before walking to the front of the room.

And so the class began, with each person working on their own. Professor Snape, true to what they had heard, was very crucial of the Gryffindor while the Slytherin could do no wrong. He obviously hated Harry for some reason because when Neville's cauldron exploded by accident, Snape blamed Harry for not helping him at all. So when class was over, Harry left with Hermione and Ron while Emma hung back to help her other god brother.

"_Miss Black, a word."_ stated Professor Snape as Emma glanced at Neville.

"_I'll be alright. Just remember that we have flying lessons after lunch." _Neville replied as he hurried out of the classroom.

There was silence as Emma starred at the professor. He said nothing to her but handed her a thick leather book. The emblem on the front was that of the Lambert family and Emma knew this was something extremely important.

"_Where did you find this?" _she demanded as her gaze hardened.

"_Your mother left it with me so that you would get it when you started school." _Snape explained though his tone did not change.

Emma was dead silent as she starred at the tome in her hands. Her mother had once described this book to her when she was really young. Her mother had been killed by dark supporters in Italy while they had been living there. Glancing up at the teacher, she didn't trust him at all.

"_Can I leave now?" _Emma asked as she clutched the book to her chest.

Professor Snape never responded and Emma never looked back. With her school bag flung over her shoulder and the tome clutched to her chest, she raced out of the classroom. So many questions were popping up in her head as she took the steps two at a time and made a beeline for the library. It was lunch time, so the library was relatively empty. Quietly, she headed for what she hoped to be a quiet spot at the back of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Expect a time skip here soon or else itsa gonna be a long story. Also, please dont nit pick this story. If something dosent quiet seem real, please remember that this is fanfiction and that how it works. In fanfiction, I can make anything real or not because if thats what I want the story to do, then thats how im going to write it. <strong>

**Please Review if you like or if you have any ideas/suggestion. **


	9. A First Day

**This has seriously taken me forever. Not because I haven't tried, Lord know that's not the issue. The issue is that the family computer sucks and every time I try to write over thirty minutes worth of stuff, it errors and shuts down the program before I can save. **

Neville made it to the Great Hall in record time. He spotted the other Gryffindor first years sitting nearer to the closer end of the table. He was quick to join them, though Harry gave him a questioning look. Neville just shrugged as he reached for the plate of chicken legs. No verbal answer was given but they both were wondering the same thing.

"_So we have our first flying lesson after lunch."_ stated Hermione in a quiet voice as she picked at her salad.

"_Flying should be fun." _stated Dean as he nudged Seamus in the arm.

"_Of course it is. My mum took me out once. Its not really that hard once you get the hang of it."_ Seamus added as Ron nodded.

"_My brother and I go flying all the time during the summer. Its easy."_ Ron stated to a few other nods.

Hermione didn't reply, though she seemed to be getting paler as the lunch hour drew to a close. Eventually, lunch was over and the Gryffindor first years collectively gathered up their stuff and proceeded out to the flying lesson. As they reached the flying area, Harry and Neville both noticed that Emma was still nowhere to be seen. Together they guessed that she was skipping in favor of not flying though that really didn't seem like something that she would do.

Laying on the field were two rows of broom that belonged to the school. One row was already being occupied by the Slytherin first years, so the Gryffindor's took up the opposing row. There was a tense silence in the air as they waited for the instructor to arrive. Madam Hooch strode up to the group seconds later with a stern look on her face. Her eyes were a striking yellow and she had a small pointed nose which made her look so very much like a hawk. She didn't waste anytime, either, on laying out the rules and basics of flight. It wasn't until she gave the order to command the brooms "up", that any sort of problem started. Some of the kids, like Harry, had no problem commanding their brooms while the other had several issues. Ron was smacked in the face by his and Hermione's decided that it just wanted to roll around instead.

Once they were all mounted on the brooms, Madam Hooch told them to hover a few inches then land again. There were nods all around but Neville's broom seemed to have a mind of its own. Suddenly he was moving higher and higher faster and faster until suddenly he was falling, only to be caught by the robes on a spike from a statue but that didn't last long either because seconds later he was laying on the ground in a heap. Madam Hooch declared it as a broken wrist and the two were off to the Hospital Wing. Somehow, though, that wasn't the only thing that fate seemed to have going for them that afternoon.

During his flight, Neville had dropped the glass remembrall that his mother had sent him that morning in the post. It was then found by Draco Malfoy, who was then challenged by Harry to give it back. After a short stare off, Draco jetted into the air with his broom and was closely being followed by Harry. Those on the ground could only watch with baited breath as Draco threw the remembrall and Harry shot after it. Amazingly, Harry caught the tiny glass ball just shy of McGonagalls office window. The head of Gryffindor house caught him though and was on the practice field just as Harry was landing.

Proffessor McGonagall was starry eyed as she hurried out onto the field. Draco and his cronies were laughing though Harry looked scared stiff. McGonagall ushered Harry back to the school and though she chastised him for breaking the rules, she was nowhere near being angry with him. Infact, she led him to a classroom to which she asked the Proffessor for a student named Wood.

Later that afternoon, all of Gryffindor house was celebrating their newest seeker while Harry was meeting with the rest of the Quidditch team. Oliver Wood, a 5th year, was the teams captain and the keeper. Fred and George Weasley, both 3rd years, were the beaters. Alicia Spinnet, a 5th year; Angelina Johnson, a 4th year; and Katie Bell, a 2nd year were the chasers. Harry, though he knew the fundamentals of the game, learned that being the seeker was harder that he though it would be.

Also later that afternoon, Hermione finally discovered where Emma had been most of the entire first day. She had finally managed to find the library and that's exactly where she found Emma. Hair pulled back, school bag a side and she was reading some sort of document.

"_You do realize that you've missed the entire last half of the day, right?"_ Hermione asked as she sat down at the table.

"_I'm sorry." _Emma whispered though she didn't even bother to look up from what she was reading.

"_What are you reading?"_ Hermione tried again as Emma's eyes scanned the page she was on.

"_Something that my mother left me, I guess. This, however, is very peculiar because its supposed to be a part of my family tree."_ Emma stated as she finally looked up from the parchment.

"_What's so peculiar about it?"_ Hermione asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"_Apparently, I've got a cousin named Hermione Jean Lupin. She's my Aunt Stacie's daughter."_ Emma said as she laid the paper out and pointed to the name in question.

"_However, my aunt died shortly after my cousins birth and her husband is a werewolf, so Mum told me that some really close family friends adopted the little girl."_ she added as Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"_Well your cousin and I almost have the same name."_ Hermione stated quietly.

"_Maybe you're my long lost cousin." _Emma joked as she laughed.

There was silence for a moment as the two girls stared at each other before laughing it off. Neither truly believed that this coincidence could actually be true. So Emma folded the parchment up and placed it inside a huge black book that magically shrank down. Emma gently placed the tome aside and proceeded to asked Hermione about what she had missed in the last two classes of the day.

**Woot…. This chapter sucked. I wouldn't even bother with this but I'm dearly hoping chapter 10 does me some justice. On a side note, please don't flame this chapter cause I already know….**


	10. Unity In The Air

**Alas my dear sweet readers. I give to you the tenth chapter of this beloved piece of work and I must say, this is thee longest story I have ever actually written and kept up with. Thank you so much darlings for being so supportive.**

And so the first day of school passed; which led onto weeks and month until it was almost Christmas. The air was turning colder and the nights were getting longer, which made Quidditch practice almost unbearable. The class work was becoming more of what the first years had hoped for, though it was undeniable that the work had gotten tougher.

"_Alright! Who's leaving for Christmas and who's not?"_ Emma asked as she crossed her arms.

"_My brother Charlie is coming home for Christmas this year, so Mum and Dad want me to come home." _Ron stated as the others nodded.

"_Mum owled this morning to ask if we wanted to come home. They've got the house in Ottery St. Catchpole set up for all of us." _Neville stated as Harry smiled.

"_And my parents are taking me skiing in Austria." _Hermione added as her eyes began to glitter.

"_Guess that means I'm the only one staying here for the holiday then."_ Emma stated as she slouched into the sofa.

"_You're going to stay?"_ Hermione asked as the others looked at her questioningly.

"_Yea but I'm not sure if my cousin is going to want me to stay with them."_ Emma replied as she heaved a sigh.

There was silence as everyone contemplated Emma staying with her cousin's family for two and a half weeks. Emma seriously didn't want to stay with her extended family but as she glared at the fire, she was beginning to feel as though she would end up with no choice in the matter.

Finally, Harry jabbed Ron in the side and pointed out the window. It had begun snowing and it seemed that there was already enough on the ground for a snowball fight. Well this was enough to lighten all the moods and all five kids were up and running to their dorms for their warmest clothes. After a few minutes, all five were standing on the front steps of the castle. Then like a shot, Emma and Hermione were off racing to build themselves a snow fort. The three boys began to do the same and once the defenses were deemed sufficient, the snow ball war to end all snow ball wars began.

Emma and Hermione had used magic to build their fort, which made it fairly strong but the boys had crafted a rather large and strong fort of their own. Snowballs were flying everywhere and every which way. Other kids from other houses took notice and after an hour or so, there were two very distinct sides and defenses. What had started with two girls and three boys had amounted nearly thirty girls from all four houses and twenty five boys from all houses but Slytherin.

Back inside the castle, Dumbledor stood at his office window with Severus Snape; both men watching the all school snow ball war below. Dumboldore's eyes were twinkling but Snape looked less than thrilled.

"_So they're having a snowball fight?"_ Severus stated as he watched Hermione and a Slytherin first year girl team up.

"_Ah but it is much more than that. Tjough it may be a small step, all of them are taking the first steps towards inter house unity."_ the Headmaster replied as he smiled.

"_You think that one snowball fight is going to change thousands of years of bad blood?"_ Severus asked incredulously.

"_Harry will need every single supporter he can if he is to accomplish the task that was bequeathed to him the night Voldemort tried to kill him."_ Dumblodore replied as he turned to look at the not so old professor standing slightly behind him.

"_Emma is already in very grave danger. Her gifts are highly sought by those who would use them fore their own gain. As I understand it, Nacarissa Malfoy has asked her to stay with them for the holiday."_ he added as Snape frowned.

"_Has she made a decision yet?"_ Snape asked Dumblodore shook his head.

"_She had made it rather clear that she would rather stay at Hogwarts for the holidays." _Dumblodore stated as he continued to watch the snowball fight, which seemed to be coming to an end.

"_She will need your assistance in the coming years but remember that Harry is the priority."_ he added though Snape was already at the office door.

Snape wasn't too sure about what Dumblodore wanted him to do with either Harry or Emma. Both of them were the children of his most hated rivals, though Lily had been Harry's mother. He knew that he was supposed to keep Harry safe, a debt that he owed to both Lily and James; whether he wanted to admit it or not. Emma's mother, Sofia, had come to him before her death and asked him to teach her child everything he could about potions and the dark arts. She had gone on to say something about a prophecy that could only be fulfilled if Emma was helped out along the way. He had agreed then, though he'd head no idea as to what he was getting himself into. He'd also done the only other request she had asked of him. Give her this when she starts school, Sofia had said . So Severus had given Emma the Lambert family grimior.

The snowball fight had ended and after nearly two hours of playing, all of the kids were soaked and freezing. They were all greatly appreciative when the Headmaster greeted them at the front doors and magically dried all of their clothes before announcing that hot cocoa would be served in the Great Hall.

"_Hot cocoa would be awesome right now." _Ron cried as he rushed up the steps and into the Great Hall while his friends were left to follow.

"_It really des sound good."_ Emma agreed as Hermione turned to the girl she had teamed up with earlier.

"_Daphne, right?" _she asked carefully, knowing full well that the other girl was a Slytherin.

"_Yeah." _replied the girl.

"_Would you like to join us for cocoa?" _Hermione asked as she glanced at her own house mates.

There was a very pregnant pause as everyone stopped and waited for the response. Daphne really seemed to be thinking it over and after a few seconds, she smiled and nodded.

"_Of course." _Daphne replied as Hermione's smile brightened.

"_Can we join too?" _asked a tall blonde boy who was from Huffulpuff house.

"_Us too?"_ chimed a brunette girl from Ravenclaw.

"_Why not." _stated Hermione as she clapped her hands.

There was a strange but comforting air that filled the Great Hall as, for the first time in history, all four houses sat together at the same table. The first years from the other houses were introduced as Mandy Brocklehurst and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Anthony Goldstein, Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Justin Finch-Fletchly were amongst the Huffulpuff first years. As they went around the table it wasn't hard to miss that there were only a few Slytherins at the table; Daphne Greengrass, Patricia Winslow, Blaise Zabini and Thomas Davis.

However, the separation of houses seemed to be far from their minds as they played wizards and muggle games. The festive sprit lasted for the rest of the day and it seemed to put some of the other, older students on edge. Other were fine with it and that night at dinner, students swapped seats for places at other tables to eat with their friends.

As they were preparing to head off to bed, the flux in magic didn't go unnoticed. Emma, instead of following the others, ducked off and headed outside. Though the grounds were covered in snow, they sky was clear and millions of stars were visible. All were twinkling and glittering as Emma stuck close to the castle's outer wall and found a small bench nearby. The bench had obviously been charmed to stay dry, so there was no snow on it. So Emma sat down and gazed up at the stars. It was that time of year again, which meant that she could see all of the important stars and constellations. She saw Sirius, the dog star, and Regulus and Andromeda; all of which were the namesakes of people in her family. It was nights like this that she felt closer to her parents because it felt as though they were still watching over her.

As she thought about her own blood family, she began to wonder about another family. Not even legal age yet; Harry and Ginny were considered legally married due to their soul bond. It was pure fate that brought them together but Emma was working hard to avoid such a fate. She had seen, in a vision, Ron and Hermione's soul bonding at the end of second year. It was her own soul bonding that she was desperate to avoid at any cost. She had seen her own soul bonding to Fred Weasley at the end of fifth year but she had also seen the end of the Dark War, which was what it would be called. It was almost desperation that kept her from even being close to him.

While she had been thinking, though, she hadn't noticed that she'd gained some company. Fred had come out to find her, something that his own twin had convinced him to do. After much talking, George had convinced him that Emma was seriously going to be his soul mate. It was George's claim that he could feel something special between Fred and Emma, that it was all based off of the type of magical flux which surrounded them. This, had, at first seemed like a joke but the more Fred watched her, the more attracted and protective he felt over her.

That's why he was standing there watching her nearly freeze to death because he really cared. Although he knew that even if they were soul mates, or whatever George claimed them to be, he wasn't ready for anything like that.

"_Shouldn't you be in bed?"_ he asked as Emma jumped.

There were a million clever remarks, sarcastic or otherwise, that she could have made but instead her face flushed a bright Gryffindor red and she smiled weakly.

"_Like looking at stars, huh?"_ Fred asked again as Emma glanced back up at the sky.

Sirius, the dog star, seemed to be glowing even brighter, which made it seem like it was laughing.

"_Yeah."_ Emma whispered as she starred at the sky.

"_Makes me feel closer to my parents when I'm out here."_ she added as Fred sat down beside her.

They were both silent for the most part as they watched the stars. After a few minutes, Emma let out a sigh.

"_You're so lucky. A mum and dad, brothers and a sister."_ Emma whispered as she smiled softly.

"_I've always wondered what my life might be like if my parents were still around. Would my brother still be alive? Could I have had more siblings?" _She added as a soft wind blew up some of the snow in front of them.

"_Maybe you can ask them some day." _Fred replied just as quietly before Emma smiled.

There was silence again as Emma and Fred both watched the stars; at least until it got too cold outside and together they decided to return to the Gryffindor common room. Eventually, after a side trip to the kitchens and a small tour of the school's secret passageways, they arrived back at the Gryffindor common room. With a wave good night, Emma disappeared up the girls staircase. Maybe she was wrong in trying to avoid fate, she thought to herself as she laid down on her bed. Before falling asleep, she scribbled out a quick note to her foster mum about how she had decided to come home for the holidays after all.

**Its finally done. So the next update might not come for a really long time unless I get some inspiration or something cause I've kind of sort of hit a bit of a writers block. So I'm taking suggestions, ideas, or any other sort of constructive help. **


	11. To Think is to Know

_**So I told my self that this would be up by Christmas and that didn't happen but I am pleased to say that I am only 4 days over due. By my standards, that's not too bad. Anyways, I don't care to much for this chapter because it kinda got all scrunched together. **_

_**Disclaimer - I own a copy of every movie, a copy of every book except for Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, a copy of each video game to include Lego Harry Potter Years 1 -4 and Lego HArry Potter Years 5 - 7 for both the Wii and the Nintendo DS but not the rights... So sad.**_

* * *

><p>Emma liked the Hogwarts library a lot. She wasn't a book fanatic like Madam Pince or an obsessive learner like Hermione; rather she fancied herself a quiet person who liked quiet places. So it was in the farthest accessible corner that Hermione found her on a drizzly Thursday afternoon while Harry was at quiddich practice and Ron was out watching. Emma didn't even notice Hermione when she sat down, until she coughed.<p>

"_What's up?"_ Emma asked as she glanced over at the brunette.

"_Harry thinks that Voldemort is trying to steal the Alchemist's stone."_ Hermione whispered softly as Emma paused in her writing for a second before continuing.

"_Anything else because that's a pretty bold statement, don't cha think?"_ Emma asked as she kept writing.

"_Well we think that Professor Snape is helping him."_ Hermione added.

Emma's quill stopped moving and ever so slowly, she looked up at her friend. A small voice in the back of her head was asking if they were serious and Emma decided that this would be a serious concern to address.

"_Are you serious?"_ Was the only statement Emma could make as she starred at Hermione.

"_Well, yes. Harry saw Snape threatening Professor Quirell one night while using the Invisibility cloak and he mentioned to not dare and try attempt anything."_ Hermione stated.

"_Besides, Snape is the perfect fit for being a dark wizard follower." _Hermione added as Emma continued to stare in disbelief.

"_I know for a fact that Professor Snape is not after the Alchemist's stone."_ Emma stated, to which she received a strange look.

"_How would you know?"_ Hermione asked and Emma shook her head.

"_Because, unlike the rest of this school that isn't in Slytherin, I actually respect him and have talked to him on several occasions outside of class."_ Emma replied.

"_And let's seriously not forget that every time something bad is going to happen, I see it in a vision and I'm learning to search for upcoming events using crystal balls and scrying mirrors. If he was involved, I would know."_ She added as Hermione frowned.

"_Divination on its own is a shady subject. It's not substantial and I don't believe a word of it."_ Hermione snapped as Emma narrowed her eyes.

"_Calling me a liar, are we? Just because you can't experience something for yourself, doesn't mean that it doesn't exist."_ Emma stated as she flicked her wand at her belongings, ordering them neatly into her bag.

She didn't say another word to Hermione as she stood up and walked out of the library. She knew where a few empty classrooms were that she could use to finish up her homework. A rather large part of her was deeply hurt by the knowledge that her friend didn't believe her or even trust her. Somehow, though, she felt she ought to have expected it. Divination and people who could "see" were generally regarded with suspicion or skepticism.

By the time that she realized where she was going, she had no idea where she was. Stopping for a moment, she glanced around a saw a tapestry of Barnabas the Barbaric. Directly across the corridor, she spotted a lone door with an intricate design etched into the door. Curiosity got the best of her and she reached out a hand to open the door. Pulling the door open revealed a cozy looking room that felt oddly familiar, though she wasn't quite sure how to describe it. Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her and set about completing her homework.

A few hours later and she had completed all of her assignments. Now all she had to do was make sure she turned them in on time. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began packing up her bag when she noticed a stack of letters lying on the table where she had just been working. She was completely certain that they had not been there just a moment before, so she gently set her bag down and pulled out her wand. She carefully reached forward and picked up the top envelope, nearly dropping it in surprise as the name across the front was her own. Gingerly, she slid her finger under the seal and pulled the enclosed parchment letter.

_Mon petit papillon… If you are reading this, then I am no longer with amongst the living. I hope that you have grown into a wonderful young woman but I also pray that you shall be able to see things clearly in the upcoming storm. Things will be difficult but you must press onward for there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. I trust you will make the proper choices when you have read the rest of the letters. Remember darling, good bye is not forever but a way to say we will meet again._

The letter felt strange in her hands but even so, she tucked it back into its envelope before gathering up the others and leaving the room behind. It was almost curfew by the time she reached the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting by the window and though they all glanced in her direction, not a one of them said anything to her. So, biting back her pride, she hurried up the girl's staircase and into the first-year girl's dorm. She tossed her bag onto her trunk and hurried to change into her pajamas before pulling the curtains around her bed and settling down to read the rest of the letters.

The next morning, it seemed that Hermione had not forgotten about their spat in the library and was refusing to say more than a simple hello. None of the boys seemed to understand what the problem was, though Neville sat by Emma at breakfast while Harry and Ron sat with Hermione.

Nothing seemed to be simple after that as the weeks turned into months and eventually, June arrived and thus began the season of finals. Sometime around the first week of June, a rumor began to float around that Harry had faced Voldemort in a dungeon under the school. Dumbledore did nothing to quell these rumors though Emma wouldn't say if she believed them or not. By this time, finals had finished up and all that was left was to pack up for the impending trip home. Hermione had apologized to Emma for her mean comment, though there was still a sort of rift between them. They didn't see anything eye to eye anymore and it was obvious to all that their friendship might not be the same.

Emma chose to sit with her cousin on the train home and this didn't seem to sit well with Harry, who didn't like Draco at all. Of course this was a completely mutual feeling, as it was common knowledge that Draco felt the same way.

_"I don't understand how you can hang around with those blood traitors."_ Draco grumbled as he slouched down in the seat.

_"I'll assume that you're talking about the Weasley family and they're actually quite a lot better than you think."_ Emma replied as she flipped through a muggle book.

_"Father doesn't like it at all. He thinks that you ought to be living with us."_ Draco stated and Emma snorted.

_"A live in a world where I must put muggles, muggle-born and half-blood people down? I think I'll pass on that sort of life, thank you very much."_ Emma refuted as she turned the page of her book.

_"You know, it might actually do you some good to live on the other side of the fence at some point. You've always had everything given to you so you really have no idea what it's like to work for what you want."_ She added as an afterthought, to which she received a snort.

_"You also don't know what it's like to have a family that loves each other. Those blood traitors, as you call them, might not always get on well but they'll protect each other till the death. There's quite a lot about life that you will never be privy to because in all honesty, your life sucks."_ She continued as Draco starred at her with a look if total skepticism.

_"My parents would die for me."_ Draco argued though he didn't sound all to convinced.

_"And then what? If they died, who would stick up for you? Who would take care of you? Who would support you no matter what?_" Emma countered as she looked up from her book.

_"I've got plenty of friends who would help me."_ Draco mumbled.

_"Blood is thicker than water, no matter how dirty you think it might be. Your Aunt Andromeda, her daughter Nymphadora and I are the only real family that you have left. I'll defend you no matter what because you're my family but I can't speak for anyone else."_ Emma stated as she tucked the book into her jacket pocket.

Draco starred at the floor and Emma decided that she might try to find Harry, Neville and the others. She could see that Draco was thinking and that a seed of doubt had been planted in his mind. The entire rest of the train ride flew by rather quickly and before they knew it, the train had reached Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Friends bid good bye to each other and through the usual hustle and bustle, Emma spied Draco being taken home by a house elf. She felt bad for him, to have such a lonely life. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Lupin, Ginny's tutor, had come to collect them from the station and by use of port key to get them home. All of them were glad to be home, though the summer that they faced would be far from easy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the end of Year 1... I'm actually kind of relieved that this part is over because It seriously didn't flow very well. I've got so many ideas for the next few years, especially year three and beyond. Which is also why I've decided to break away from canon and quite possibly, the story line or at least just through Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban.<strong>_

_**Please review as it keeps the dementors away... :)**_


	12. A Sudden Upset

_**I've had some terrible writers block with this story and after several months and numerous rewrites, I've finally written enough to post.**_

_**Disclaimer: Same as Always**_

* * *

><p>Two weeks into the break and already Emma was sure that she was going to explode. Everyone has their differences but she wasn't quite sure how much more of this she was going to be able to handle. Right after they had arrived home, Ron had caused such a fuss about Ginny spending so much time with Harry that it had caused a huge fight between Ron and Ginny. Then to make matters worse, the twins had sided with Ginny and Ron had turned to Neville and Emma for support; which they were not willing to do. In the end, Mrs. Weasley ordered everyone outside and insisted on having a long talk with Ron. Whatever she had said didn't seem to be working and Ron had been in a foul mood since then.<p>

On the flip side of this, there had been quite a lot of togetherness between Harry and Ginny. Like today; Harry and Ginny were flying around the mock quiddich pitch while Percy studied and Neville was working on his greenhouse. The twins were doing whatever it was that they did when nobody knew where they were and Emma was currently lying on the roof of their house wearing a pair of sunglasses, her tube top and a pair of shorty shorts.

Alice was in the kitchen when a large eagle owl soared through the open window and perched itself on the kitchen table. Rather shocked, she hurried over and tried to look at the letter that was clenched in its beak but the owl hopped away and glared defiantly at her as she furrowed her brow.

"_Emma, can you come down here, please?"_ Alice called as she starred up at the roof.

"_What's going on?"_ Emma asked as she jumped off of the roof and landed on the ground.

"_There's an owl on our kitchen table and it won't let me get near it. You're good with animals, so I thought maybe you could give it a shot."_ Alice stated as Emma smiled.

Emma nodded and followed Alice into the house. Sure enough, there on the kitchen table, there was an enormous owl on the table bearing an envelope with the Ministry of Magic's seal on it. Gingerly, Emma reached for the letter and was immensely relieved when the owl released the envelope. Once Emma had the letter securely in her hands, the owl hooted and took off through the window again. There wasn't anything to special about the envelope but Emma was beginning to get a queer feeling as she flipped it over and slid her thumb nail under the red wax seal.

Gently, she pulled the parchment out of the envelope and unfolded it. Though, there was nothing that could have prepared her for what was penned out in the letter. Scanning it quickly, she wasn't sure whether to scream or to cry. That's when her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. Of course, Alice was panicking but before she could offer Emma a hand; the teenager was up off the floor and running for her life. Alice watched as Emma grabbed her track jacket off the floor and darted out the door.

Emma might have made a clean escape if it weren't for the fact that her soul was tied to someone else. Just as she crossed into the woods, Fred felt something wasn't right. He and George had been working on their latest invention, Skiving Snackboxes, when he was suddenly struck with the urge to look out the window.

_"What's going on?"_ George asked as he wandered over to the window to stand beside his twin.

_"Something's not right about Emma."_ Fred whispered as George raised an eyebrow.

_"Maybe we should…"_ George started but Fred shook his head.

_"I'll go see what's going on."_ He stated and George frowned.

George starred at his twin who was already heading down the stairs. He understood that there were bonds deeper than blood out there but he wasn't sure if he was seriously okay was Fred being tied to Emma. He'd seen the soul bond getting deeper every day and it was only a matter of time before Fred finally admitted that Emma was his soul mate. Turning back to the window, he watched as Fred hurried across the field and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After rereading this, I'm actually kinda inspired to start working on the next bit of the story line. I'm not sure how exactly i'm going to incorporate the Chamber of Secrets story line because, to be perfectly frank, its my least favorite part of the series.<em>**


	13. Not A Happy Letter

**I almost put this story on hiatus. I was so frustrated. **

**I hope this tiny little snippet is good enough for right now.**

**Disclaimer: Nope... **

* * *

><p>The forest seemed colder and wilder as Emma raced away from the house and the shocking revelation that she'd had thrown into her life. She was running so fast and so hard that she failed to notice that there was a rather large tree branch sticking up out of the ground until her foot caught underneath it and she went tumbling to the ground. Emma cried out as she tried to catch herself but was majorly unsuccessful. Her gracelessness had sent her tumbling into a rather large tree. She didn't move at all and decided that this was as good of a place as any to stop running and start thinking. Leaning back against the tree, Emma tried to organize her thoughts but found it difficult to do so. She was so very confused. The letter she had received earlier had, along with the letter she had found at Hogwarts, revealed some things about her parents that had been previously unknown to her.<p>

"_Found you."_ A voice called out as Emma jumped.

A faint blush crept across her cheeks as she looked up and saw Fred leaning against a tree. With his red hair and blue eyes, Emma couldn't help but wonder how much longer she would be able to resist the pull. Fred moved forward and reached out to help Emma stand up but as their hands met, a strangely familiar glow engulfed them.

Back at the Longbottom house, Alice was pacing anxiously around the kitchen. Emma's letter remained on the kitchen table. Alice glanced at it every once in a while but didn't touch it. A breath of relief escaped her as the kitchen door swung open.

"_Oh Remus, thank god you're here!"_ cried Alice as she hugged the man who had entered the house.

"_I came as soon as I could, Alice. What happened?"_ Remus stated as he pulled off his jacket and followed Alice into the kitchen.

"_Emma got a letter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement this morning."_ Alice whispered as she handed the envelope to Remus.

"_It's about her father."_ She added as Remus's eyes widened.

It took Remus all of a minute to read the letter and another four minutes to reread. Apparently, according to the letter, the Black family seat on the Wizengamot had remained empty for too long and now they needed to know if there was a capable, surviving family member who would be able to uphold the spot. The letter also stated that an investigation had been started due to a discrepancy in the trial of Sirius Black. A date was given for a preliminary hearing that Emma was required to attend.

"_What sort of discrepancy could they have found?"_ Remus wondered aloud and Alice shrugged.

"_Maybe he's not as guilty as we thought."_ Frank stated as he stepped out of the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to apologize immensely for this really crappy shorter-than-anything chapter that absolutely sucks… Truth is, I've spent several months working on this and just can't seem to get past what I've written. I'm going to move on and come back and try to do a rewrite sometime in the future… <strong>

**I've you have any suggestions for me, any at all, please PM me.**


	14. Mysteries Revealed Sort of

_**This didn't take nearly as long to write as I had predicted. Either way, this chapter may begin to answer some questions and may raise new questions. **_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MY SANDBOX**_

* * *

><p>The morning air was cooler than expected as Emma lay on the roof of the house. Her hair was pulled into a low side ponytail and she was still wearing her pyjamas. A book lay across her stomach and a piece of rolled up parchment was in her hands. She was reading the parchment and dictating notes to a quill when Harry floated up on his broom.<p>

"_What's wrong?"_ Harry asked as he dismounted and sat down on the roof.

"_Nothing's wrong, I'm just relaxing and working on my summer homework."_ Emma replied as she glanced over at her god-brother.

"_You sure? You've been kind of distant since you had to go to that hearing."_ Harry stated and Emma sighed.

"_I'm fine, Harry. Really, I am. I'm just a little stressed out. I've learned more about my family in the last few months than I knew growing up and I can't tell anyone about it because it's all classified family stuff."_ Emma stated as she sat up and rolled the parchment up.

"_However, I do need to get up because I have to go to Gringotts this afternoon."_ She added as Harry nodded.

Pulling out her wand, Emma levitated her stuff off the roof and in to her room via the open window. Then she jumped off the roof, which Harry didn't think was a good idea, only to surprise him by landing on an invisible platform outside of her bedroom window.

"_Frank helped me put that there. It's so that I don't hurt myself when I climb onto or off of the roof." _Emma stated as Harry stared at her in amazement.

"_Brilliant."_ Harry mumbled as Emma nodded.

Emma smiled before shutting the window and closing the curtains. Wandering over to her closet, she groaned when it dawned on her that the meeting she was to attend was in less than an hour and she was probably being expected to wear something close to formal. Staring at the robes in her closet, she quickly came to the conclusion that nothing she owned was suitable enough; at least not to her standards. So, after a heated internal debate, she grabbed one of her plain black dressy robes and set to work on making a masterpiece.

Twenty minutes later, Alice came up and opened the door. Standing in front of her trifold mirror was Emma, wearing an amazing creation. It was still a dress robe of sorts, but it had been cut to knee length and slimmed down to fit the petit twelve year old. A large belt sat at her waist and underneath she was wearing opaque black tights and black knee boots.

"_Where'd you get that?"_ Alice asked as Emma spun around.

"_I made it, actually. Kind of just trimmed and transformed one of my black dress robes into this."_ Emma stated as she smiled.

"_Isn't it pretty?"_ she added as she spun around and Alice smiled.

"_It certainly is and if you made it yourself, then I think you've found a talent worth working on."_ Alice stated as she nodded.

"_However, it is time for you to leave or else you'll be late."_ She added as Emma nodded before grabbing her wand and bouncing down the stairs.

Frank was waiting for Emma by the fireplace. Since Emma was still an underage witch, Frank and Alice had ruled that someone who wasn't underage would accompany her to Gringotts. It was Frank's day off and so he had told Alice that he would go. Much like Emma was, Frank was also dressed in a cleaner, nicer set of robes. Once Emma and Alice appeared, Frank grabbed the tinder of floo powder and after offering an arm to Emma; threw a pinch unto the grate and they disappeared in a swirl of green flames. Seconds later, Frank and Emma were stumbling out of a grate at Gringotts bank. Taking a deep breath, Emma dusted herself off before squaring her shoulders and walking with her head held high. Frank followed behind her and as he watched her walk, he noticed that even having been kept away from her family history; she sure exuded the strength and command that the Black family was notorious for.

"_Excuse me. I have a meeting with Elder Goblin Nazchel."_ Emma stated as she stood in front of the only open goblin she could see.

"_Very well. Griphook will escort you."_ Was all the goblin said as another goblin appeared.

Swallowing nervously, Emma smiled at the second goblin before following him. Griphook lead her down several ornate corridors before stopping outside of a door. With a curt bow Griphook disappeared and Emma took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A third goblin opened the door and Emma was escorted to a chair.

A low table stood before her. At the other end of the table sat an ancient looking goblin, who was already talking to another woman that Emma didn't recognize. The lady had long blonde hair pulled back with an elaborate silver clip and was wearing really nice dress robes.

"_This seat here, please Miss Black."_ Stated the goblin and the blonde ladies attention was directed right at her.

Standing up, Emma walked down along the table until she reached the empty seat across from the blonde woman.

"_What is your age Miss Black?"_ asked the goblin as Emma blinked.

"_I'm twelve years old."_ Emma replied as the goblin nodded.

"_A blood sample now Miss Black."_ Stated the goblin and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"_It's how they prove who you are."_ Added the blonde woman and Emma nodded, still slightly confused.

Extending her hand, the blonde woman took a sliver knife and gently sliced the tip of Emma's left index finger, letting a single drop of blood fall into the pewter bowl. Then with the wave of her wand, the cut was healed. Meanwhile, the goblin had been examining the blood in the bowl.

"_The vita phialam says you are the sole heiress to the Black family fortune. Are you willing to accept all responsibilities that shall follow you as head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"_ asked the goblin asked as Emma's eyes widened in surprise.

"_I will."_ Was Emma's nearly inaudible response as she sank into her seat.

"_Sign here."_ Replied the goblin as a dark black quill and parchment was slid in front of her.

Trembling slightly, Emma gripped the quill and once it was in her hand she felt a burning sensation in her hand. Breathing through the discomfort, Emma signed her name on the parchment. Dropping the quill, Emma noticed that her palm was scratched open. Glancing back up, she noticed the blonde woman was also signing the paper. Her attention was soon pulled to the decorative wooden case and the book that now lay in front of her.

"_We can talk in a privet conference room_." Stated the blonde woman as she stood up and thanked the goblin.

"_Oh. Alright."_ Emma whispered as she picked up the box and the book.

Emma followed the woman out of the room and down the corridor to another less orante looking door. Pushing the door open, Emma took a seat on one of the sofas while the blonde woman sat opposite of her.

"_Do you know who I am?"_ she asked as Emma stared at her face in an effort of place the woman and the only conclusion came was that she looked like her cousin, Draco.

"_Are you my cousin?"_ Emma asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"_My name is Narcissa Malfoy."_ The she replied as Emma nodded.

"_There are things about the Black family that only a family member might be able to tell you. First though, you must understand that our family did not start off evil."_ Narcissa stated as Emma's brow furrowed in confusion.

"_Centuries ago, the Black family was a fundamental cornerstone in the foundation of magical society. Our family served several royal families before witchcraft became feared. It was our status and somewhat to our power that our ancestors managed to escape quite a bit of the trials faced by our brothers and sisters. However, we have predominantly remained pure to our blood. While we have had several mixed relations on the tree, the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had more purebloods than nearly any other House."_ Narcissa added as Emma paid rapt attention.

"_But then why are nearly all Blacks in Slytherin?"_ Emma asked.

"_Salazar Slytherin was a cousin to the Black family. Our being in Slytherin house had more to do with family ties than it does with anything else. Not to mention that cunning is a trait held by nearly everyone in the family."_ Narcissa replied, to which Emma nodded.

So far, everything that Narcissa had said made sense in a way though there was one thing that she didn't quite understand. Having begged Alice to help her comb through the Ministry archives for picture of other Black family members and so far, every single description that she'd ever come across had stated that members of the Black family had dark colored hair, olive or tan skin, and brown or grey eyes. Narcissa, in Emma's book, didn't fit that description and so she felt compelled to ask her question.

"_How comes you have blonde hair?" _Emma asked before her brain registered that it might not be the most appropriate question.

For a moment, Narcissa was silent but then she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"_That's a conversation for a later time, one that we will have. For now, it's just best that you know that not everything is as it appears."_ Narcissa stated as she stood up.

"_There is a note inside that box that explains everything."_ She added as Emma nodded.

Then without another word, Narcissa walked out of the room and left Emma to contemplate her thoughts. She wasn't sure whether the woman had been telling the truth or not, though Emma hadn't been able to see any real honest reason why she would lie.

Leaving Gringotts, Emma glanced around for Frank and after a few moments she found him sitting at a table outside of a café.

"_Have a good meeting?"_ Frank asked as Emma nodded slightly.

"_Yeah."_ Emma replied a she shifted the book and the box in her arms.

"_Well let's go home then. Alice probably has lunch on."_ Frank stated as Emma nodded again.

"_Take my arm and stick close."_ Frank added as Emma's eyes widened.

Once she had a firm grip on Frank's arm, they turned on the spot and with a pop; they disappeared into thin air, only to reappeared seconds later a short distance from the house. It took Emma a few moments to stop shaking. This was the first time that she had been taken for side-long apperation and she had to say that it wasn't her first choice in transportation.

As they approached the house, Emma noticed that their house seemed more occupied than normal. Upon entering the kitchen, she realized that she was right. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Hermione were all lounging the living room listening to Remus tell stories about his Hogwarts days. Dashing up the stairs and into her room, she pulled off her dress robes to pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Slipping into her purple trainers, she grabbed a hair tie and raced back down the stairs.

"_So what are we going to do now?"_ Hermione asked as Remus finished his story.

"_Maybe mum could take us to Diagon Alley."_ Neville suggested and everyone seemed to agree.

"_That would be great." _Harry added as Emma nodded.

It took a bit of persuasion but finally Alice agreed but only after Remus added that he would go with. It didn't take very long for everyone to be ready, and in pairs of two, they filed through the fireplace to the Leaky Cauldron. Once they were all through, Hermione grabbed Emma's hand and began dragging the poor girl away towards Flourish and Blotts.

"_What's gotten into you, Mione?"_ Emma asked as they enter the book store.

Instead of answering, Hermione dragged her through the store until they reached a secluded section. Vaguely, Emma noted that the books in this section were mostly about potions.

"_I think my parents are lying to me."_ Hermione stated, to which Emma raised an eyebrow.

"_Why would they lie to you?"_ Emma asked as she shifted her gaze to look at the bookshelf on her left.

"_It's simple really. My mum was on the phone yesterday with a friend of hers who's going to have a baby. I don't think she knew I was listening, because she told her friend that she'd never had children because she can't."_ Hermione replied as her friend nodded.

"_And you want my help?"_ Emma added as she turned her gaze back to the matter at hand.

"_Well it's just that I remember what you said that one time in the library, about your aunt dying in childbirth and her husband was a werewolf, so the child was adopted by some close family friends. It popped into my mind the other day and I think it's odd that your cousin and I have the same name, and same birthday."_ Hermione stated as Emma crossed her arms.

_"I just want you to be there when I ask them. I'd also like to look at your family tree again, if it's alright with you."_ She added as Emma uncrossed her arms and tapped her chin.

Nodding Emma gave Hermione a hug. She was already hopeful that the coincidence proved true. Having her best girlfriend as her cousin would be cool, because then Emma would be able to share the Lambert family grimoir with her. Together they could learn so much. Breaking the hug, they began searching for something that would be good for the two birthday boys.

Hours later, Emma and Hermione finally met up with the rest of their group. Everyone had brown packages that Emma assumed that they were gifts. In the same fashion they had arrived, they departed the Leaky Cauldron for home. When they arrived back home, Alice and Remus ushered all of the kids over to the Burrow for the birthday party. There was an insane amount of food, like always and two separate cakes; a quiddich pitch shaped one for Harry and a greenhouse shaped one for Neville. After the cake, which was awesome, came the presents and each boy gathered quite the hull.

It was late when everyone began heading to bed. Emma, Hermione and Ginny were going to have a have a sleepover in Emma's room while the boys were going to occupy the Burrow's living room. Although it was already really late, the three girls stayed up even later talking about Hermione's problem. None of them had any idea just how true Hermione's revelation was and none of them could guess just how much of an impact this would have on them and everyone else in the future as they finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, there it is. Now that thats done, I can make my announcement. Of all seven books, Chamber of Secrets, was my least favorite. Therefore, those events shall not be happening or at least the Chamber of Secrets stuff wont be happening. Do not fret, I'm hoping that my plotline won't dry up before I get there. ~Asta la pasta :)<strong>_


End file.
